Housemates and Surprises
by defininginsanity
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are all best friends who have moved to a new city for an exciting new start. They fully intend to enjoy the coming summer - and have even got some new housemates. Will they have fun? Will they find love?
1. Old house, New house

**Okay, here it is. Remember, this is just the first chapter - so I'm kind of setting stuff up for the future. **

**I will try and update as often as possible, but if I'm not, then feel free to send me a friendly message :D**

**Anyway…LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**BPOV**

"Guys?"

I walked in to Alice and Rosalie's apartment and dumped my bag by the door, noticing with confusion that the room was stripped of it's comforts, and left with bare necessities. As I dropped the bag I noticed a letter had fallen from the coffee table, and when I bent down to pick it up, I scanned the contents quickly.

_Dear Miss Hale and Miss Brandon, _

_It is with pleasure that I can inform you that the offer you made on the residence earlier this week has been accepted. As you know, the house contains 5 bedrooms and an attic, and is fully accommodated with everything you could need, including en suites and kitchen facilities. As due your request, you can move in by the end of the week, and I offer my congratulations. The legal side of the deal…_

The rest of the letter trailed off into legal talk that I had no idea about, but I didn't need to know to understand what was going on. Rosalie was moving, and by the description of the size of the house, so was Alice. I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes at the thought that they didn't tell me, but I didn't have time to ponder the emotion, because at that moment the letter was ripped from my hands by Alice, who had snuck up behind me.

"Have you read this?"

Her voice was demanding, and her eyes had a look in them that I couldn't place.

"Yes, but I don't understand? Why wouldn't you tell me…?"

She cursed under her breath and called Rose out from the other room, at the same time leading me over to the sofa and sitting me down.

She and Rose stood side by side in front of me, shifting about nervously until Alice decided to speak. I just sat there with a hurt look on my face as I thought about that fact that my two supposedly "best friends" wouldn't tell me that they had decided to buy a house together.

"Okay, Bella we really didn't want you to find out about this until we'd made the final details, but it seems as though you already have. Please don't get mad, I know you hate surprises, but we both just thought that…"

Alice's tone was pleading, and she seemed suddenly extremely nervous. Rosalie just watched from the sidelines, but I could tell that she was holding back and letting Alice do the talking.

"Guys, it's okay, I mean, if you really want to move without telling me, then its fine. I'm only your best friend after all - so why should you tell me?!"

I had practically shouted the last sentence, and I realised with a jolt that I was now standing up. With chagrin I sat back down and looked steadfastly at my clasped hands that were resting in my lap, trying not to cry. I had heard Alice stop talking abruptly after my outburst, and it was silent for a few minutes before I heard muffled sounds coming from in front of me.

I glanced up, only to be greeted with Alice and Rosalie's amused expressions as they literally rolled on the floor laughing. The sounds I had heard was from them trying to smother their amusement, but it really hadn't worked. I'm sure I had an incredulous look on my face, because as soon as they saw me they sat up and became silent. I shot Alice a look that demanded an explanation, and I didn't miss the fact that she looked at Rose for silent permission before she answered.

"Bella! You silly thing! Do you honestly think that we would just buy a house and move without telling you? That's ridiculous! We're your best friends you daft girl."

I felt a grin light up my face as she assured me that I wasn't being left behind, but I froze in mid-smile when I realised I hadn't yet solved what the letter was about.

"Then what…?"

I trailed off and looked at Rosalie, who had been silent the entire time. She rolled her eyes at my slow mind but answered with excitement.

"You're coming with us! And before you refuse, it's too late. Alice was over at your apartment earlier and has packed up the stuff you need. The moving van has already taken your stuff to the house, and it is right this moment sitting in the foyer. There was no way in hell that we were gonna let you live in that disgusting place you call _home _any longer. We've put up with you saying no when we offer to help you out with money like friends _should _be able to, and this time we're putting our foot down!"

She finished her rant defiantly, and stood there looking at me, daring me to disagree. Alice was kneeling before me with a pout gracing her features, and I couldn't help but silently laugh at their nervousness.

I knew why they were so worried about my reaction, because they hadn't been happy for the past six months. Alice, Rose and I had been best friends since we were little, and so when we finished college six months ago, it was only natural that we stay together. Originally we were all going to get the same apartment, but because they had endless streams of money, and I refused to live with them when I couldn't afford the rent, I had moved to an independent place.

The first time they had come over they had looked at me with shocked expressions. I couldn't blame them really. My building was terrible, and I was pretty sure that the living conditions in my flat left a lot to be desired.

As much as didn't want to admit it, I hated living there, and had actually come over to their place today to swallow my pride and ask for a room. Now it looked as though that wouldn't be necessary.

I was snapped out of my trance by Alice, who was still pouting at me.

"Well?"

I could tell they expected me to turn down the offer, so instead I jumped up and hugged them both, spinning them around in excitement.

"YES YES YES YES YES! Thank you guys. We are gonna have so much fun!"

"See Alice, I told you that she would come round!"

"I know, I know, but…well, you know how she can be!"

"So," I started, "when do we move?"

Rose answered with a devious look on her face.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now"

I looked at my best friends and had an epiphany.

"I never had a choice in this, did I? You would have made me come, even if I wasn't thrilled with the idea."

They both shrugged, and I had to laugh. I was suddenly graced with the vision of my protesting body being loaded by Alice into the removal van to be carted to the new house, and the scary thing was, I wouldn't put it past her to try it if I hadn't accepted already.

"Is that why your stuff is already gone then?"

"Yep. We were just waiting for you to come, and then we're gonna head out. I promise you will love this place Bell, your room is perfect for you."

By the end of her speech Alice was practically squealing, and I pretended to hold my hands to my ears.

"Careful Alice, if you get any higher, then only the dogs will be able to hear you."

She shoved me playfully before grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door and down to Rose's waiting convertible, explaining that her car was already there, along with everyone's stuff. The ride would take about 3 hours, because apparently the new place wasn't in this town, we would have to drive a while before coming to our new destination. So it really was a fresh start in a fresh city.

The entire ride there I was screaming in my head. This was just the new start I needed to really reinvent my life, because since college I had had nothing going on. And now we were all moving in together, I had the whole summer to just relax, there were no deadlines for me to meet, and I was gonna focus on having fun.

I was wrenched from my daydreaming once again as Rose let out a high pitch yell of excitement. We pulled up outside a large building, and I stepped out onto the sidewalk to admire the new house, that seemed to fit right into the city.

_House_ probably wasn't the right word to describe it though I thought wryly to myself. It was frikkin' _huge!_ The mansion was an old Victorian style building, and I couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty. I turned to the others and they had the same expressions on their faces, but they were reacting to my expression, because they had already seen the house.

"This is…Wow."

"I know Bella, see - didn't we tell you to trust us?"

"Uh huh! And I trust you completely now."

"Well," we walked up to the door and they lead me inside, "come on then - Alice can show you your room, while I go and finish unpacking."

We parted ways with Rose at the top of the stairs, and she wandered off down the corridor, entering a room that I assumed was hers. Alice however, pulled me down to hallway to a dead end, and then stood there looking at me expectantly. I just looked around once, and then apologetically back at Alice, who chuckled at my confused expression.

Without further explanation, turned me sideways and guided my hand to a part of the wall I had just looked at.

"Push"

She commanded, making sure that I was listening. I did as she asked, and then gasped as the wall swung inwards. The door had obviously been made to look like part of the wall structure, and it opened onto the most amazing room I had ever seen. It had Alice's mark of designing all over it, and I moved speechlessly to the centre of the room, trying to take everything in.

The walls had been painted a soft white colour that would match any accessory. In the corner there was a small dresser that had already been set up with accessories and sentimental objects from my old flat, with a small mirror set in a frame on the wall behind. The bed was new - I could see that immediately - but I liked it. It was a double, slightly higher than a normal bed, and with light blue bed clothes that made the room look so much brighter.

There was a door leading off to the right, which I assumed was the en suite, and there was a large walk in cupboard which was leading off from the left side of the room. I sighed. As much as I hated the fact that they had spent money on this, I was glad - because I had fallen in love with the house already.

I turned back to Alice, who was still standing there with a smug look on her face, obviously realising that they had won the argument with the house, and I was smitten.

"Alice I…"

She held up a hand to stop me talking.

"I know."

"Thank you."

I ran over and gave her a hug, but the emotional moment was broken abruptly as Rose burst into the room and winked at Alice, holding her hand out towards us. We broke apart, and Alice once again cursed under her breath, handing Rose a note of some kind.

"See Ali, I told you she would let us without too much of a fuss."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Rose took the money and wandered over to my bed and sat down, while Alice ran over to the walk in wardrobe and began thumping around loudly. I rolled my eyes.

I was in too much of a good mood to let the fact that they had been betting on me affect me, and so with a good natured and mature action of sticking my tongue out at them both, I changed the subject.

"So, the letter said there was 5 bedrooms?"

"Yeah, but this room doesn't really count as one of them."

Alice must have sensed my confusion, because she yelled to me from out of sight.

"This room is the one that they describe as an "attic". We thought it was pretty ridiculous, but I knew as soon as I saw it that you would love it. I've designed each room to suit peoples personalities, and I'm pretty sure I know you two well enough for that to have worked"

Her musical laugh filled the room, and I loved the way she had no modesty when it came to her designing capabilities.

"Nice to see you have some humility there Ali!"

I could practically hear her stick her tongue out at my reply. I turned back to Rose.

"That still doesn't explain why we have so many bedrooms. With you and Ali, that still leaves three free. What are you planning?"

Her reply was immediate, and I could tell she was obviously waiting for this topic to come up.

"Well, Alice and I have kinda already got some new housemates lined up, if that's okay? We figured we might as well meet some new people, and it turns out that they are in the same situation as us."

"Like what?"

"Just got out of college, all good mates - actually, I think they're siblings - and they want some fun for the summer. I said sure."

"That's fine. When are they getting here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, they said they would come either today or tomorrow. I really don't know that much about them - Alice has done the organizing. I must say, she was pretty excited. Even though we haven't really met them at all."

She raised a hand to stop me from speaking and telling her that that was a bit irresponsible, if we don't know them, then what are they like.

"Alice said that they have good references, and it was either these people, or a freaky guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, that wouldn't stop staring at her chest. Newton I think his name was."

The conversation died out after that, with both of us sitting in companionable silence as we listened to Alice reorganizing my wardrobe. Finally, another thought occurred to me.

"You do realise that I'm gonna have to give you some money or something for this, right?"

She waved off my offer with one hand.

" Yeah I know - just give us what you can. To be honest, this wasn't all us. My parents sent over some money for it, and you know Alice's parents left her everything in their will. This is only a small part of that money, so we have nothing to worry about."

"I can still do something though…"

"I'm sure neither of us will complain if you make breakfast, or buy the groceries once in a while Bella. Just chill. What are mates for, eh?"

She laughed at that, and the tense atmosphere was immediately eradicated. When Alice came bounding back out of the other room from whatever she was doing, they both left my room, telling me to get settled. We weren't planning on doing anything tonight, and I needed to get my head around the fact that this was now my home.

I lay on my bed with the Ipod headphones in for a while, flicking through a battered copy of my favourite_ Wuthering Heights. _

The darkness slowly began to set in outside, and I quickly changed for bed into a pair of lacy navy boy shorts and matching camisole that Alice had thrown at me before departing earlier. Slipping under the covers, I set the alarm under my pillow for 8am, determined to wake up early and make breakfast for everyone.

I might not be able to pay them back for the house, but I could certainly try. I knew that neither of them would rise before 9 at the earliest, but I still wanted to leave myself plenty of time.

Reaching out, I flicked the light switch and fell into a deep slumber, watching the light from the moon dancing across the ceiling, and occasional shadow being cast across the room as a bird flew across. Tomorrow would be a good day.

_Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. _

I stuck my hand under the pillow and fumbled slightly for the alarm clock. After I shut it off I jumped out of bed and cleaned up in the en suite, before brushing my teeth, running a brush through my hair, and throwing it back in a loose ponytail. A few strand were already escaping, but at least it kept the bulk of it out of my eyes.

Grabbing my Ipod from beside the bed where I left it last night and fixing one of the headphones into my ear, I padded silently out of my room and closed the door behind me, watching in satisfaction as the door seemed to blend in with the wall. I knew that if you didn't know it was there, then it would have been near impossible to find.

I retraced my steps back to the hallway from yesterday, and then wandered around the vast bottom floor to find the kitchen. I walked in, and just like the rest of the house, it was amazing. The counters were gleaming, and the open space to create masterpieces in was any cook 's fantasy. There was a bar near the middle with stools along one side, and the rest of the area looked positively professional, but at the same time very welcoming.

Glancing at the clock I realised it was almost quarter past 8 already, so I quickly got to work, preparing a fresh fruit salad for Rose, getting a raspberry yoghurt for Alice. After setting them on the table I whipped up a stack of pancakes - probably far too many for us - and set them on the table next to the rest of the food.

At that moment I heard the doorbell ring, and my nose wrinkled in confusion for a split second before I remembered that Alice liked to go on morning jogs - as did we all. What I couldn't work out was why she had done so this morning - when last night she claimed to be so tired. _Oh well_, I thought, _at least I won't have to face waking her up now. _She was terrible to wake in the mornings when she didn't want to be. But not as bad as Rose.

The bell rang again, and I ripped the Ipod from my ear. Retracing my steps from earlier I made sure to watch where I was walking so that I didn't trip on any unknown objects, and after finding my way back to the front door I tugged the bottom of my camisole down slightly to cover up the skin that had been showing.

After fumbling loudly with the lock for a few minutes I wrenched the large door open, making sure to watch my feet and keep them out the way. I was sure I had a look of ridiculous determination on my face, but I had had to many run ins with doors in the past to become complacent.

"Alice, I thought you were still upsta-"

I trailed off and my voice died in my throat as I skimmed my gaze upwards. This was definitely not Alice.

**There you go! The first instalment is finished! What did you think? **

**REVIEWS make me smile :D I like long reviews, but I like the short ones as well :D **

**If you have a question then just ask away, and I will answer the best question at the beginning of each chapter. (It could be about anything - The story, the books, or even my favourite ice cream flavour!)**


	2. Getting to know you

**First things first - WOW. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I got, I couldn't believe the response I got when I opened my email up! I know this chapter is boring, and not a lot happens, but come on - we needed a little bit of introduction time before they all just became best buds, didn't we?**

**There are just a few things I wanted to clear up before I go any further, so here we are - **

**- Sorry for the confusion about the time jumps, I thought I had made it clear, but obviously not. I hope it will be better in the future, but if there are any more problems, then just let me know!**

**- I am English, and because I have very little knowledge of places in America, the story will be set in England. It won't have too much of an affect on the story - I just thought you should know XD**

**- At the moment I am off school, so should be able to write quite well. However when I get back the updates may only be once a week, because the coursework is piling up - Sorry. **

**And last but not least, a big shout out to My Best Reviewers, you know who you are! I loved your reviews, and I can't wait for more! **

**The best question I was asked this time was WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR, and I have to say that I ADORE Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. Well done for the cool question, hope I have loads more to choose from next time!**

**Anyway…LETS DO THIS THING!**

_BPOV_

I felt a blush immediately flood my cheeks, and I dropped my gaze suddenly, a strangled squeak emerging from my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought…I mean I assumed, well I guessed you would be Alice I had no idea…"

I trailed off as my bumbling manner seemed to make matters worse, and I took another deep breath before looking back up to the stranger in front of me.

He was tall and well built, almost like a bodybuilder, with dark curly hair and a wide grin. His eyes were twinkling with humour at my obvious embarrassment, but he looked kind underneath the surface. He had handsome features, but he was more the type of guy that Rosalie would go for. Shifting the heavy looking case he was carrying to his other hand, he stuck his right hand out to shake my own.

"Hey," His voice was deep but comforting, even in my current state of fluster. "I'm Emmett."

"Ummm, Bella."

We stood there for another ten seconds just looking at each other before his grin faded and a puzzled expression overtook his features.

"We have got the right house, haven't we?"

"_House?"_

My voice portrayed my similar emotion for a few seconds, and he took it upon himself to explain once again.

"Yeah - we're here because Alice told us this was the address? 3 spare bedrooms, 3 of us…we are at the right place, aren't we?"

Comprehension dawned in my brain as I thought back to the conversation I had had with Rose last night. These were evidently our new housemates, and I here I was standing at the door like a mumbling fool.

"Oh right! Of course! Sorry, I was only told about this yesterday, and I guess my mind isn't well … quite working yet. Come in, I'll get Alice."

Thankfully the blush had subsided from my neck and face, leaving me just slightly flushed rather than tomato red. I stepped back from the door and turned to try and call Alice and Rosalie down so I wouldn't make more of a fool of myself, but let out a half yell as I realised they were both standing behind me with amused expressions on their faces.

Well, Alice looked amused anyway. Rosalie was staring at Emmett, who was placing the bags at the far end of the hallway. She had a look of pure awe on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh as she tried to shake herself out of it. The result was quite comical, and she strode over to Emmett to show him upstairs to his room so that he could settle down. I could hear her murmured introductions fading as they walked further away up the stairs.

Spinning back round to Alice I found her looking at me with wide eyes, minutely flicking her gaze over to the door, where a blonde haired guy was walking into the hallway. I waved my hands slightly and mouthed for her to go for it. She nodded in response and danced over to the doorway, making the guy's eyes widen in shock as he glanced over her petite but beautiful frame. It looked as though Alice was enjoying herself already, and leaving his bags in the hallway, the blonde haired stranger followed her chattering voice through to what I assumed was the room with the TV and the seats.

"Fine you guys, just leave me here on my own. See if I care!"

I muttered to myself under my breath as I went to close the large door, but I did not really mean it. If we good get along with these people then all the better - I didn't particularly want to be stuck in a house where everyone was divided.

As I started to close the door I heard a male voice from across the hall mutter something to Alice, and she called out to me in ringing tones.

"Bella, Jasper says that Edward is just coming. He just needed to sort out his case, because…" I heard her trail of in uncertainty, and then Jasper's voice saying something else. "Because Emmett - the guy with Rose - decided to upend his bag into the road for fun!"

I stifled a giggle and looked outside for the last housemate - Edward - as Alice had called him

I didn't see him.

Instead I saw a greek god walking swiftly up the drive way, head bent and looking at the case in his hand - trying to prevent himself from dropping anything from the obviously swiftly repacked bag.

His hair fell into his eyes, preventing me from seeing them, but his hair was perfection enough. It was a delicious copper bronze colour, and had that 'just rolled out of bed' look about it. Where as on other people it looked silly, he pulled it off just right, looking simply divine.

As he got to the bottom of the steps he pushed his hair from his face and shot a look up towards me at the door with the most amazing set of dazzling green eyes that I had ever seen. They seemed pure and unending, as though they could see into my very soul. I watched as they quickly raked down my appearance, and then shot up to meet me again with an amused look.

At the same time a crooked smile grace his perfect face and I couldn't help but sigh.

It was only then that I realised what I was wearing. Where as Alice and Rose had changed into respectable outfits before they had come down, I was not expecting company - and so was still in my sleep wear from last night. The lacy garments could hardly be called clothing, and I once again flushed with embarrassment_._

Without a second thought I turned from the doorway and dashed up the stairs, then along the first floor to my room. Pushing on the inconspicuous expanse of wall I fell forward into my bedroom and finally let out a sigh of relief.

Great. So now I was living in a house with a flawless greek god, his first sight of me had been with me scantily glad in clothes that showed every flaw in my body, and I had run away from him without even speaking.

How was I going to manage living with him?

With a groan I banged my head on the wall and then rubbed it when it began to hurt. Grabbing a pair of my comfy jeans and a plain blue top, I went over to the bathroom to freshen up and then go back down for breakfast. Hopefully there would be no comments made on my embarrassment earlier, and I could make a fresh start with these guys.

Slipping out of the room and letting the door swing shut, I softly made my way back down the staircase, trying to make as little noise as possible. That plan failed when I tripped on the bottom step, sending me sprawling onto the floor with a thud. I lay there with my eyes closed for a few seconds before I heard the running of feet coming to a halt by my side.

Opening my eyes, I came face to face with the amused faces of Alice and Rose - who were used to this kind of thing - and the slightly more worried faces of the three new tenants.

Now that I could see them all standing next to each other, I saw that they were all very good looking. Edward was clearly the most, but the other two were still tempting.

I laughed and sit up.

"Well, I went almost 24 hours without tripping in someway, I would say that earns me the right to some breakfast now, don't you think?"

Rose replied with a smug tone, while turning to Alice once again - her hand outstretched.

"I'd say 24 hours is a lot more than 45 minutes, wouldn't you Alice?"

Even I was a little insulted at Alice's low bet, and I put on a face of mock anger.

"45 minutes? Alice, that hurts!"

I clutched my chest in a teasing manner, and she giggled shyly.

"Yeah, well you have to admit - it could of happened!"

At that point Emmett cut in, looking at me with hilarity. He stuck out a hand and I pulled myself up, dusting my clothes down as I did so.

"Wait - you mean you girls," he gestured to Rose and Alice, "aren't even a little bit concerned about her?"

"Nah, they never are, they're both too busy making money off of me to care!"

I coupled my reply with a wink in their direction, and they immediately shoved me lightly.

"Hey! You know that's not fair! Of course we look out for her - but honestly Emmett - you, Jasper and Edward are going to have to get used to it. I've never met someone quite like Bella. She can be totally -"

I interrupted her off at this point, because I had heard this teasing speech so many times from my best friends, that I knew it off by heart.

"Totally co-ordinated one minute, and then the clumsiest person in the world the next. It's really quite_ 'amusing'_ to watch."

At the word amusing I made quotation marks with my fingers in the air, and everyone chuckled lightly. I continued.

"So, moving on -" I shot a swift look at the girls, "who's up for some breakfast? I made pancakes"

Before I had even finished speaking, Rose had dashed into the kitchen with Alice close on her heels. I explained to the boys, who had a curious look on their faces.

" I might be a klutz, but at least I can make some mean food. If you're hungry then go ahead."

Both Emmett and Jasper smacked their fists together before sprinting after the girls and I smiled gently - I could definitely see that we would be friends with these people.

Edward however, stayed still, just staring at me. Remembering that we hadn't even been properly introduced, I held out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen"

As his hand reached to grasp mine, I stiffened slightly at the shock that ran through me when our fingertips met. He either didn't feel it, or chose to ignore it, because all he did was stand there with his hand clasped around mine, gazing into my eyes with an emotion I couldn't place, before finally shaking himself out of his day dream.

Immediately I noticed that his eyes were back to the playful, light hearted emotion that I had seen earlier, and he seemed to be in a better mood.

"So, how about those pancakes then?"

I grinned and pulled him by his arm through to the kitchen, were the rest of the gang were already sitting on the bar stools, eating hungrily. I pushed Edward toward the others and then turned back to the food, noticing that there were only 4 pancakes left.

I frowned for a second, and then looked at Emmett's plate - which was heaped full. Mystery solved.

Shaking my head in amusement for what seemed like the tenth time today, I put the remaining pancakes onto Edward's plate. I really didn't feel like eating since I had tripped earlier - when I had come down I landed on my front, and now my stomach was shifting around uncomfortably. I added some strawberries, a little cream, and a swirl of maple syrup. Without looking up I turned back to the bar and set it in front of Edward, grabbing a simple bottle of mineral water from the fridge for me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I heard three voices speaking in unison - Alice, Rose and Edward - and so turned round in confusion.

"What've I done?"

The mystification was clear in my voice and on my face, as I scrunched my nose up in an attempt to figure it out. Alice decided to enlighten me, and she pointed at the bottle of water in my hand as though it should be blatant to me.

"Where's your breakfast?"

Oh. That.

"Alice it's no big deal - my stomachs still a little sore from my trip earlier."

I laughed as I spoke, but she just stared at me with steely determination.

"You will eat."

"But-"

"No buts. You skipped dinner last night, but not this morning as well."

"Alice look,"

"No. Eat. Now."

Giving up, I grabbed a bowl of fruit and threw some yoghurt over the top, realising that although I didn't want to eat - it would probably help a bit. And besides, Alice wasn't going to give up.

That's why I loved her. She was like a sister to me in so many ways, but she also made sure that me and Rose were looked after. She was almost like a parental role, but extremely more fun.

"Happy now _mother?!_"

She gave me a condescending look that told me that she knew exactly what was going through my mind.

As I looked around at the room I noticed everyone else smirking at me with amused expressions.

"Enjoying the show everyone?"

They laughed and everyone piled the dishes in the sink while I gulped my food down quickly. After that was done we all went through to the living room and we collapsed down onto either the floor or the chairs. I noticed that Jasper shyly took a seat next to Alice on the sofa, and Emmett sat across from Rosalie so that he had a good view. There was an obvious attraction there, and I couldn't help but feel pleased that people were getting along so nicely.

Everyone had drifted off into separate conversations, but Alice obviously didn't seem to find this appropriate. She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, and cleared her throat importantly.

"Okay! So, seeing as we are all gonna be living together, I think we should get to know each other!"

We all rolled our eyes at her enthusiasm for doing things the 'formal' way. Honestly, wouldn't it just be easier to just slip right into a normal living pattern, instead of introducing ourselves like on a quiz show?

"Emmett, you start."

Apparently not.

Emmett stood up like in a cheesy movie, and pretended to wave manically at the camera. Then he grinned round at us, and grabbed a spoon from the counter to represent a microphone.

"Hi guys, I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm 23 and work as a mechanic. I love cars, and own a jeep. Umm…oh I know! I just moved into this new house with three totally cool chicks, and I would like to know if the cutie call Rosalie will come out for coffee with me tonight?"

I blinked in shock. Had Emmett just asked Rose out? That was…unexpected. Rose was working her magic.

I looked at Edward to see what he thought of it, but he was just grinning slightly, trying to keep an exasperated expression Emmett's forward behaviour. We all looked at Rose to see her reaction, and she just smirked, before pulling Emmett down for a peck on the nose.

"Sure thing handsome, whatever you say."

At that, Emmett began whooping with glee and pumping the air, before noticing our raised eyebrows at his girly reaction. As he did so he sat back down on the couch with a thump, mumbling something about the pancakes making him go a little crazy.

"Okay, Rose, why don't you go next."

She stood up with a half-bored, half-happy expression.

"Well, you know I'm Rose Hale, I'm 23 and love vehicles. I have a job as a model, but I can choose what jobs I take, and what I turn down. Alice and I surprised Bella when we brought the house. That's about it."

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Alice had jumped up.

"Me next, me next! Okay, I'm Alice Brandon and I'm 23. I love to shop, and I want to get into the fashion business. At the moment I just send drawings into companies, but you never know what could happen. I designed every room in the house, and just so you know - we will ALL be having a shopping spree at some point in the future. Oh, and I'm single."

She was virtually bouncing off of the walls at this point, so Rose and I just got up from our seats and pulled her back down to earth. Once she was settled, she turned to Jasper. With a grin he stood up.

"I'm not going to do this quite like Emmett, but then again - I do have a mental age of more than 5."

He paused for a moment to duck out of the flight path of a cushion that had been thrown his way.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm 23, and I don't have a job. I do some occasional work on TV for a … for a hand modelling company, but that's it. Em and Edward are my best friends, and they are like my second family seeing as I don't really see my family anymore."

He sat down with a bump, but then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and I'm single as well."

I knew my time was coming, but instead I motioned for Edward to stand. I was really terrible at speaking in front of people when they were all looking at me, and I had been since I was a child. I still remember clearly the English speaking test at high school, where I had stood up to do my speech, turned bright red, started crying, and then hyperventilating.

Needless to say, it was NOT a fond memory.

Edward ran one hand through his hair, and then looked at us with a smile that oozed confidence. He obviously had no problem with his speaking capabilities.

"The names Edward Cullen, I'm 23 and single."

My head shot up at that last comment. Surely someone as perfect as him couldn't be single?

"I hadn't really worked till recently, but the other week I applied for a pianist job at a local place in town, and I now work 3 to 4 nights a week. I love the open air, and I love to run."

AS he sat down I sighed, dreading the next moment. At least they all had something exciting about them - I was just plain, boring old Bella. Emmett's booming voice pulled me out of my dream.

"C'mon Bells! We're friends - we won't laugh at you." He promised. "Much" he added as an undertone.

Rosalie smacked him round the head and he looked at me with a pout.

"Sorry Bella."

I had to giggle at his face, and with a happy feeling inside me, I stood up.

"And last of all we have me! Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm 23, and I don't work. I'm going to be applying for a job once I get settled here, so keep your fingers crossed for me."

As I said that, I swear I saw Edward cross his fingers out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it and carried on.

"Rose and Alice kind of forced me to move in with them, because apparently my flat just 'wasn't good enough'."

I held up my hand to stop their protests, and quickly back peddled.

"I never said I don't love that you did it, I'm just saying…well yeah. Moving on. That's about it with me, but I love to read, and i love to listen to music. And as you might have guessed, I am a bit clumsy."

Face burning, I sat back down into the chair as a few light comments about my stability were thrown about the room. I heard Alice's voice ringing above the others, and I tuned out her recounting of a story from my past.

"…and then she fell into the waiter for the third time that night, making him drop the wine all down her…"

Uh oh. I knew that story. IT had been one of the nights that Rose had forced me into a pair of ridiculously high heels, and then made me walk. Stunts like that could only end in disaster.

"…by the end of the evening, all the people in the restaurant would hide whenever they saw her coming!"

She finished with a flourish, and I couldn't help but grimace. Edward noticed, because he came over to where I was sitting and rested a hand on my knee. Once again I felt a static shock run between us, but he pulled back quickly with a strange look in his eye. Of course he wouldn't have any interest in me - I was just plain old Bella Swan. I looked down, but his finger coaxed my chin back up.

"Are you okay?"

I pulled my mouth up in a smile at his concern.

"Yeah, honestly. Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier."

I stammered my apology out, hoping that he wouldn't notice my discomfort.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Earlier?"

"By the door - I ran away - the outfit - pyjamas…"

I rambled on and his eyes twinkled in remembrance. "Oh yes, I did wonder what I had done."

He laughed. " I understand now of course, there's no need to apologise. You were startled, that's all"

As soon as he said this, he drifted off over to where everyone was gathered round a table., motioning with his head that I follow. I folded myself unusually gracefully into a sitting position around the table, and then rested my elbows on the table. I heard a sound behind me, and a triumphant Alice was holding a box in her hands. Scrabble.

Both Rose and I groaned in despair, and she grinned evilly at us.

"We're playing scrabble guys - I need some new people to beat! You two are rubbish."

The boys looked at us for an explanation to the strange reaction, and Rose's voice piped up.

"Alice and scrabble can be an…odd combination. She likes to win, and always checks every word we place on the board in the dictionary. It can get tedious."

"Rose you know that's not fair! I just like to make sure we are all playing fairly. Besides, now that we have more people it should be more interesting."

Jasper spoke up at that time. "I think it could be fun. It's only one game after all, isn't it? And it will give us the chance to get to know each other."

All the boys nodded their heads in agreement with Alice, and I couldn't help but grin wickedly at Rose before answering. They really had no idea what they were getting themselves in for.

"Okay, but it's your funeral."

******************************************************************************************

The boys found out just how ruthless Alice could be, as she repeatedly halted the game to check the dictionary for spellings, or berated people for laughing at her intense look of concentration. She even went as far as to throw the lid of the scrabble box at Emmett's head when he made a wrong spelling at one point.

The game went on for a marathon 3 and a half hours, and after we finished we noticed that it was getting on into the early afternoon. I stood up and went to the kitchen to make everyone some food, making a point to make more sandwiches than usual after I had seen how much the boys - especially Em - had eaten earlier.

Just as I was finishing the food I felt an ominous presence behind me, and a hand grab my shoulder. My abrupt scream was cut off as a hand was placed over my mouth, and then a booming laugh filled the air. Sticking my nose up at Emmett, I grabbed the tray of food and stalked back in to the other room, where I answered everyone's curious expressions with one word.

"Emmett."

They nodded in understanding and wordlessly took their food, merely shooting glances at the guilty Em as he came back into the room. He shamelessly bowed, and then walked back over to where he was sitting before.

"These are really good Bella."

"Wow."

"You really are amazing at this food crap, aren't you?"

I shrugged off the compliments from my friends with an easy smile and a shrug - they were only sandwiches after all.

The day continued in this manner of playful banter and getting to know each other. The boys briefly went upstairs to unpack their stuff and get settled, but before we knew it they were back, and the room seemed so much friendlier and brighter with them in.

At about 5pm, I heard Alice make some plans with Rose about dinner, and I was abruptly pulled to my feet, then up the stairs to my room. I met the curious looks from the boys with a shrug, before pulling myself free from Alice's grasp once we had entered her room.

"Alice what-"

"We're going out to eat Bella. The guys have said they will take us out somewhere to say thanks for letting them stay here, and it's going to be so much fun! Aren't they all so nice!"

The excitement was evident in her squeals, and I resisted the urge to laugh at her child like nature. I knew that nothing would stop her when she was in a mood like this, so I help my hands up in surrender and sat down at her extremely large dresser.

I was glad that we were all going out tonight, because I liked the guys already, and I knew they were going to be so much fun. The only part I wouldn't enjoy about the night was Alice's 'Bella Barbie' time, but it was unavoidable when she was so hyper.

With a small grin and a contented sigh, I sat back in the chair. One thing was for certain - now that we had some new housemates, I don't think our lives were going to be boring us any time soon.

***

**Satisfied? Was that good enough for you? I though it kind of rambled on, but I have to admit - I'm a sucker for stories that don't go straight to the action. **

**I know it was only a getting-to-know chapter, but I hope you liked it? Please tell me what you think - REVIEWS make me smile. (especially the lovely ones some of you sent me!)**

**I still need a question for next chapter! Quick, ask me whatever you want! The more creative the better! I will answer al of them, but only one (maybe two) will be answered at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Now…GO GO GO!**


	3. A night of love

_**Yay I'm so happy! I'm so glad people still like the story, and I swear that it makes me smile every time I see a really lovely review in my inbox. So thanks for that XD**_

_**I would like to apologise for the lack of updates, but my excuse is that over the past two weekends I have had swimming competitions - and have been so busy it's unreal. I hope you can forgive me :D**_

_**I would like to say thank you SO much to my amazingly cool new team of reviewers - The REVIEW SUPERHEROES. There are currently two review superheroes, and they leave me such lovely reviews I almost cry! **_

_**The best question received this time was (drum roll please…) from **__**Fremont. **_

_**The question was - IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY SONG PLAYED FOR YOU WHEN YOU ENTER A ROOM, WHAT WOULD IT BE?**_

_**I have to say that I'm stuck between two, so here are both. **_

_**Rogue Traders- Voodoo Child /OR/ I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters.**_

_**Enough of my rambling, LETS DO THIS THING!**_

_BPOV_

This night was going to be the death of me. Literally.

Apart from the fact that I had been forced into a chair by Alice for what seemed like DAYS, I was now expected to walk down the stairs in heels that were almost like a death sentence. Normally I would protest, but I have learnt that when it comes to going out, Alice was merciless in her clothing selection. I was not allowed to complain or she would blackmail me into going with terrible stories of my embarrassing past.

As per usual, both my friends looked breathtaking. Even wearing jeans and a fancy top, Rose still managed to look glamorous and sophisticated. Alice had gone for the cute but chic look - opting to wear a quaint yellow dress with a black belt that cinched in at her waist.

On the other hand, I looked like I was trying to pull off cool, but not quite succeeding. My legs were encased in low rise jeans that flared minutely at the bottom, and I was wearing an emerald green top with four simple sequins sewn in the top corner. My hair was cascading gently down my back in it's natural waves, and I had managed to make sure my make up looked natural - only some foundation and a hint of lip gloss. Alice had made a comment about me being able to blush enough anyway.

A voice pulled me from my day dream, and I looked over to the door, where Rose was waiting. Alice had obviously gone ahead, too impatient to wait.

"Come on Bella, you look fine."

I raised an eyebrow at her, but let it go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

We walked in comfortable silence to the top of the stairs, where Rose paused and turned back to me.

"Watch me knock the socks off of Emmett."

Her tone was mischievous, and I grinned - this would be fun.

With a slight shake of her hips, she winked at me and began to descend. From the top of the staircase I could make out the guys standing in a group at the bottom of the stairs, with Alice bouncing beside them. At first they were chatting animatedly, but the instant that Rose's legs appeared in view, Emmett stopped dead. I had to stifle a giggle as his mouth dropped open partly - I thought that only happened in cartoons.

By the time Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs, Emmett was almost drooling, and was only knocked out of his trance as Jasper punched his arm lightly.

Shaking himself from his gaze, he winked at Rose and held his arm out, pulling her out the door and down to where I was sure the cars were waiting. Alice wandered out with Jasper close at her heels, and it was only then that I realised I hadn't yet made my presence known.

Clearing my throat loudly, I called down to Edward.

"Umm, you may want to watch out. You saw what happened earlier, and…well yeah."

My voice trailed off, but I was startled as I heard a chuckle from below.

"Thanks for the warning. I wouldn't want to be murdered on my first night here."

Stepping onto the first step without difficulty, I let out a shout.

"Yes! First step down, a whole bunch to go!"

Slowly but surely I made my way down to where Edward was currently seated with his back against the wall. His legs were slightly bent, and propped up as he leant an elbow on each knee. My heart gave a little flutter at the sight, and I could feel my leg become even more unstable than before_. Huh._ I thought, _that's odd - I feel all nervous._

He had his eyes closed and looked peaceful, but from the smirk threatening to overtake his face, I could tell that it was all just an act.

Now that I had got the stairs out of the way, I had more confidence in my ability to walk. I strode over to where he was sitting and nudged his side with my toe.

"I know I was slow, but I wasn't THAT slow!"

Making sure that he knew I was kidding, I smiled. On cue he opened his eyes, and something strange flashed across them as he looked my outfit up and down. Before I could place it, it was gone.

Pushing himself up from the floor, Edward made a mock bow in my direction.

"Begging your pardon miss, I was just taking a break to close my eyes. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the carriage outside?"

He had put on an overly posh voice that made me laugh as he mocked the words he was speaking. His eyes glittered and a crooked grin broke out on his face as he held his arm out for me to take.

Getting into the spirit I replied in the same way, placing my fingertips on his forearm and letting him guide me out the door.

"By all means sir, lead away." He smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but add another comment on the end of my first. This time I said it in my normal tone.

"Besides, I think the others have buggered off anyway."

We laughed in harmony at this, and he helped me into an enormous jeep that was waiting idly on the curb. His hands lingered on m waist to steady me - after all, who knew what chaos I could cause by falling over. The others were all waiting inside, and the music was turned up so loudly that it was pounding.

The entire journey to the restaurant was spent singing and laughing with each other in comfortable comradeship. As we reached the destination and Edward helped me out of the jeep, I was in high spirits and had a permanent grin on my face. My jaw dropped open at the expensive looking sign on the top of the doorway, with the word MOONLIGHT emblazoned in cursive script.

Alice and Rose came and linked arms with me, and we walked into the building three abreast. Ignoring the slightly disapproving looks we were thrown from the customers already seated, we continued to talk in loud voices, too caught up in the moment to really care.

"Okay girls, so what now"

Rose shrugged, and we turned to the guys who were standing behind us with amused expressions on their faces. They all stood in identical positions, with arms crossed across their chests, and legs partly apart.

Emmett answered.

"You don't think we would actually let you sit in the normal section, did you ladies?"

He raised an eyebrow at us, and without waiting for an answer all three of them turned and strode over to a door set in the corner. The sign above it read 'VIP area', and without further ado they pushed the door open and walked in.

Exchanging glances with each other, we hurried after them. Surely the guys hadn't booked places in here? The restaurant was expensive enough as it was, let alone how much it would cost to be seated somewhere private. We entered just in time to hear Jasper speaking in a low voice to the server, who nodded professionally and briskly made his way through a staff door in the opposite direction.

"Come on then you silly people! Make the most of it - this is ours for the night!"

Emmett's voice seemed to fill the whole room, and Alice let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! You didn't!?"

"We did."

"AHHHHH! I love this! How did you manage to do it so quickly?"

We were all seated by this point, and the three guys looked pleased by our reactions. It was Jasper that spoke up this time, waiting politely until the first course had been served by silent waiters, who I hadn't even noticed as they entered.

"We wanted to let our lovely new living partners who had decorated our rooms, and made us feel welcome, have a special night out. So while you guys were doing…whatever you were doing upstairs, we phoned around looking for the nicest, most popular restaurant."

At this point Edward chipped in with his irresistibly smooth voice, that reminded me so much of velvet. _Wait…What?! Since when do I think that?_

"And we wanted to say thank you. For everything. Believe me when we say we're grateful. If you hadn't of let us stay with you, then we were destined to share an apartment with this creepy person called Newton."

"Wait, did you say Newton?"

"Yeah, why?"

All three of us glanced at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Alice decided to enlighten the guys, who had adorably cute puzzled expressions on their faces.

"We had someone called Mike Newton come and ask if he could move in with us. He was extremely creepy, and didn't seem to realise how obvious he was being as he gave me the once over. He just NEVER stopped staring at my chest. I ended up having to push him out the door in the end."

"Did he have blonde hair, and look a bit like a freak?"

"That would be him."

The conversation continued in an upbeat manner, and as the evening proceeded, I felt like I had known Emmett, Jasper and Edward all my life. They fit right into the group, and there was never a dull moment. There were brief times when I would shoot confused glances at the boys, because all of a sudden they would tense up or look angry. It was mainly after one of us had told a story about a guy or something a guy had tried.

It was Emmett that brought up the funniest topic of conversation.

"So ladies, what is the worst pick up line that has ever been used on you?"

I grinned - what the guys didn't know is that we always played this game. We would all sit down and say the cheesiest pick up line that had been used on us, and the winner became pick up queen until the next time we played. Needless to say, it always bore hilarious results.

Before he had even finished speaking, Alice was bouncing around in her chair with her hand above her head, looking like a child asking a question in pre-school.

"My go! There was this one person that came up to me when I was waiting for Bella and Rose in a coffee shop where we used to live. I was sitting there and he sidled onto the bench, turned to me and said '_Can I borrow your phone number, I seem to have lost mine'."_

"So what did you tell him?" Jasper's voice sounded oddly protective, and I smiled - there was clearly chemistry between him and the pixie. Edward looked at me inquisitively when he saw my spontaneous grin, but I just blushed and looked away, shaking my head.

"I gave him a number"

"WHAT?! Alice sweetie-I mean, Alice! He could be a creep or something or-"

"He was cut off my Alice, who had placed her hand on his arm.

"Chill. I said I gave him A number. I never said what number. I did what I always do when I get people like that - I give them the number to the pizza place we had round the corner at our old apartment."

Everyone laughed at that, but Rose shook her head at Alice.

" I have a better one this time Alice. It happened yesterday when I was walking back to the apartment. I got stopped by this weirdo. The line was '_If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep until the afternoon'. _Then he put his hand on my arm and said '_Baby don't speak, I know you want me. Just reply without words.' _So I did."

I smirked at Alice - we knew what Rose did when someone touched her who she didn't like. Emmett however didn't.

"What did you do?"

"Punched him of course."

"Oh." it was then that he audibly gulped, for the entire table to hear.

They turned to me expectantly, and for once I was able to contribute to the game. It was only a few days ago that I had had a half drunk guy stumbling round the halls in my decrepit apartment building who had caught me coming back from meeting with Alice for dinner. It was actually the reason that I had finally made the decision to swallow my pride and ask to move in with the girls. I was tired of pathetic drunks.

"Well, I was in the hallway the other day, coming back from meeting with the girls, and this random walks up to me and grabs my wrist,"

I had to pause at this point, because I swear I heard a growl coming from the three boys. It died down quickly, and I returned to my story.

"He pulled me closer to him, put his hands on my shoulders, and then looked into my - well, I want to say my eyes, but what I really mean is he looked into my chest - and said '_Hey there babe, how about you come back to my place, and we do all the stuff together that I'm gonna tell people we did anyway.' _I'm telling you guys - it was demented. Anyway, I just stepped back and walked off. Last thing I heard from him was a yell as he fell down the stairs."

Alice stood up abruptly, after shooting a glance at Rose. With a nod to the boys she bounced off, beckoning with her finger for us to follow.

"Excuse us gents, but it's time for us to visit the little girl's room."

As Rose and I walked off, we could distinguish Emmett's confusion.

"The little girl's room?"

There was an perceptible sigh from the other two, who answered in amused unison.

"It means the loo Emmett."

"Right. I knew that. Of course I did."

We reached the powder room of the toilets, and Alice was seated cross legged in one of the comfy armchairs. I sat down in confusion, but Rose looked as though she knew what was happening. It only became clear to me as Alice spoke up.

"So Rose, I noticed you getting a little close with a certain someone out there?"

Ah. So that was why.

"Well…"

"Spill Rose!"

"Fine, fine!" she held her hands up in surrender. "I like Emmett. And I mean LIKE. It's not the kind of fling that I have with all the other guys. He really…gets me."

Together, Alice and I exchanged a look, and then jumped on Rose, pulling her into a three-way hug. This was brilliant - Rose deserved someone, and the way that she constantly changed her guy interest was definitely not good for her long term goals.

"How long have you known?!"

"Does he feel the same?"

"Can I plan your wedding?"

At Alice's last shout, Rose froze up underneath us.

"Wedding?"

"I'm not saying anything - just that I can sense something with you two. You fit together."

Looking at Rose, she had tears in her eyes. But they were of happiness. Not sadness.

"Thanks you two."

"Well, come on then - time to get back to the knights in shining armour."

I stood up with my last sentence, and hand in hand we made our way out to the rest of the group, who were still sat at the table. When we first came out they were all three huddled around the table, talking in whispers with their heads bent. But as the sound of our shoes approached they straightened up, and tried to smooth the guilty expressions from their faces.

The rest of the time at the restaurant passed in a blur. The guys were perfect gentlemen, and as we stood to leave they each pulled out our chairs and handed us our coats. When we went to the desk to pay I felt guilt start to eat at me - there was no way we could let them pay for all this. But my protests were completely ignored, they didn't even let me see what the bill came to in the end.

I was still sulking as we stepped outside into the chilly breeze, but thoughts of disapproval at their behaviour were immediately eradicated as the cold air hit me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, but this didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you cold Bella?"

"It's ok Edward - it's just a different climate. I was used to the heat from inside. I'll be fine in a moment."

"You can have my jacket if you wan-"

"Nope."

I made sure to make a popping sound on the 'p' to let him know I was joking. He let it drop for now, but as we walked back to the car I thought I caught mumblings including the words "stubborn" and "cold". It was cute.

The car ride back to the house wasn't nearly as eventful as earlier. Everyone was tired but happy from the exciting night, and Rose even nodded off to sleep in the back seat, her head leaning casually back against the seat behind her. Once we arrived we had Emmett carry her inside, seeing as he was the strongest, and he was the only one of the guys who knew where Rose's bedroom was. At least - that was his excuse.

I was in desperate need of some water, so I parted ways from everyone at the bottom of the stairs, before kicking off my heels and walking through to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the side and chugged it down, and then turned back to walk out the door after I had placed it on the draining board. I was shocked when I felt a warm hand on my arm, which pulled me sideways into a hug before I could cry out.

A velvet voice whispered in my ear. It made me shiver as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe, and I had to silence a moan that threatened to escape my throat. Edward really was too damn sexy for his own good.

"You promised me a bedtime hug earlier."

He was right. During our conversations earlier, the joking topic of hugs had been brought up between Edward and myself. It had ended in a tickling match, which then resulted in me owing him a hug. Not that I minded - I wasn't shy to admit that all the boys were extremely good looking.

I melted into the hug, and then pulled away reluctantly.

"That's your lot Romeo - I'm tired, and the bed upstairs is calling my name. I'll see you in the morning."

With a friendly kiss to his cheek I brushed past, ignoring the tingling that ran up my arm at the light contact. I couldn't fall for Edward - he was gorgeous, and I had nothing to offer him. _Fall?! Who said anything about falling?_

Pushing open my secret door I resisted the urge to collapse straight onto the bed, instead turning to the en suite and quickly getting ready for bed. Now that we had male company I decided to go for something a little less revealing than the night before, so I pulled on a pair of lacy boxers that Alice had shoved at me during a previous shopping trip, and a baggy tee-shirt that reached to my mid thigh.

It was only then that I allowed myself to climb under the bed covers and snuggle up tightly, falling deeply into a slumber to be ready for what the morning would bring.

************************************************************************

I sat bolt upright in bed, unsure of what had woken me up and then moaned as I looked around the room.

_Great. It's the middle of the night, and my throat is so dry I would kill for a drink. _

With a sigh I realised that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without another glass of water, so I slipped on my slippers and padded out the room. Walking softly down the stairs so as not to wake anyone, I wandered in to the kitchen and the stopped with a slight intake of air.

Alice and Jasper were standing in the middle of the room, leaning towards each other with a look of pure concentration and intensity on their faces. At least they were, until I had come barging in and interrupted. They turned to me with taken aback looks on their faces, and I stared back. I was just about to leave when I heard a very rare sound. Alice was lost for words.

"Bella! Umm, hi. Well…you see, Jasper was just…and I…umm. Right."

Holding up my hands and withstanding the urge to run to her and make her spill EVERYTHING, I merely smiled at them both and drank a glass of water as quickly as I could.

"You know what? Just forget I was here guys. You two make a cute couple - enjoy your midnight treat."

With a wink I turned and left the room, pausing outside and waiting a few seconds before looking back in. The sight I saw was unbelievably cute, and made me tear up.

Alice was standing against Jasper's chest with her arms wrapped around him. He was standing a head above her, leaning his lips down to press gently against the top of her hair. His arms were similarly placed around her body, drawing her close, and they were gently swaying to an unheard beat.

I was glad - my best friend had found what looked like love, and the man she had found it with was already on the way to becoming a best friend of mine himself.

************************************************************************

When I walked into the kitchen the next morning, I was met with the sheepish grins of Alice and Jasper. They looked up at me from their seats at the bar, and it was almost hilarious at their identical expressions. It reminded me of two teenagers caught making out with each other by their parents.

_They honestly don__'t think I'm mad or something, do they?_

"Look Bella, about last night…"

_Apparently they do._

Holding up a hand, I finally let a girly shriek erupt from my lips. Running over I grabbed them both from the stool they were sitting on, and pulled them into as strong a hug as I could muster.

"You know what? You two are IDIOTS. Why would you need to apologize, and why would I be mad? I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh thank god! I was so worried, I mean you walked in and then I didn't know what to say…"

"It's fine."

After gulping down a quick breakfast, I grabbed the phone from the counter and walked into the lounge, dialling the number of a few of the places nearby that I could go for an interview. I needed a job to get some cash, and I wanted to get going as soon as possible - today if they would see me.

I rang around a few places while the Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat watching TV. Edward was upstairs - taking a shower - and after about 15 minutes, we heard the water shut off. We could then here the muffled noises of footsteps, and the sound of doors slamming.

When I next looked up, I saw the most breathtaking sight in the world.

Edward had strolled into the room, his her still wet from the shower, and bead of water running smoothly down his arm. His dark pants were low on his hips, and the shirt that he had thrown on over the top was riding up, exposing a V of muscle that disappeared temptingly.

My breath hitched, and my pulse increased rapidly, making my heart thump painfully. He looked…amazing. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, and feel the smooth feeling beneath my fingers.

Unable to think clearly I spoke out a quick greeting before running back up to my room in a state of confusion. Throwing on a pair of black trousers and a red blouse, I hurriedly brushed my hair and added a touch of lip gloss to the apparel. My first interview was at 11'oclock, and that left me half an hour to get to the shop. I needed to get out the house at the moment anyway - to sort out the feelings and emotions that had suddenly arisen within me.

_How is one person having this effect on me? It's only Edward! It's not as though you like him…_

At that thought I froze. Did I?

_Oh. Well that explains it. _

Yes I did.

***

**And there is another chapter over and done with. **

**So, we finally see Alice and Jasper come out of hiding, and Emmett and Rose are being just as public.**

**I wonder who else will get together? (hint hint).**

**Quick question - Does everyone think the name of the story is alright? Or does it need something…cleverer?**

**Remember, reviews make me SMILE. **

**GO GO GO :D**


	4. Coffee shop drama

**I didn't get as much response to the last chapter as I have for others - it made me very sad ):…but oh well, lets try on this one instead! XD**

**Just so that you guys know, I'm writing this while I'm very ill. Sorry if there's any mistakes, but I'm in pain, and haven't got the energy to check it over. **

**I have had a request to do a chapter in Edward's POV, so people can see what he's thinking. Would everyone like that? Tell me in your review at the end, and if people want me to, then I will do one of the next chapters in his POV. **

**So, back to Bella, and she's just realised that she likes a certain 'someone' (wink wink). **

**Anyway…LETS DO THIS THING XD**

BPOV

I let out a sigh as I walked out of my third interview of the day - a little coffee shop on the corner of the street.

In the first shop earlier I had managed to trip up the manager, and then send him flying backwards into a door. In the second I had fumbled my words in a panic, and as I had left I was sure I had seen the woman shaking her head in disgust.

The third had gone the best of all, because they were impressed with my 'easy going nature' and 'customer appeal'. I could only assume that that was a good thing to have. The guy I would be working under if I got the job - James - seemed moderately nice, but I could see that if you got on the wrong side of him then you wouldn't like the consequences. There was also a glimpse of something more menacing in his eyes, something that I couldn't quite place.

As I walked slowly back down the street with my hands in my pockets, my mind drifted back, once again, to the revelation that had caused me to run out of the house earlier.

_Edward._

Even thinking his name in my head gave me a feeling of security inside, and I smiled slightly.

I couldn't feel that way about him already, could I?

With a humourless chuckle I smirked. I didn't even need to think about the answer to that one - because I knew already.

_I was falling deeper and deeper in love with Edward Cullen, and there was nothing I could do about it._

A shout from behind me pulled me from my day dreams.

"Hey! Hey Bella!"

Turning, I saw James from the coffee house running down the road. When he caught up with me he slowed down and eventually stopped, panting only slightly from run down the road to catch up with me.

"Look, I know I said that I would give you a call about the job thing later, but I've already decided that your hired."

"Really? Oh that's great! When do you need me to start?"

At this he shifted almost uncomfortably, and I felt my nose scrunch up in confusion. He finally replied, and I had to bite my lip to hold in a giggle that threatened to emerge at his anxiety.

"Well that's the thing - could you start now? You see we just got a call from Angela, and she can't make it in…"

His voice trailed off uncertainly at the abruptness of the question, but I merely shrugged good naturedly. As long as I could make a text to the girls, then I was totally cool with it. I just needed to let them know what I was going to be doing, and that I wouldn't be back until later.

"Sure! I haven't got any plans, and that's fine! Will I need a uniform or something?"

"Don't worry about that - we've got plenty of stuff at the shop. "

We walked in silence back to the corner, and he quickly caught me up to speed on everything that I needed to be able to do. Angela was going to have been making the drinks today, and I was fine with taking that job over. I was extremely creative when it came to the kitchen and food, so making coffee would be a piece of cake.

James threw me a black top from behind the bar, with the name of the café - Java - written in white across the front. Slipping into the staff area I pulled it over my head, and shoved my previous blouse in one of the cupboards along the walls. Glancing quickly in a small mirror on the wall, I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and smoothed down the wrinkles in the top I had been given. It wasn't loose, but thankfully it wasn't too tiny.

When I walked back out behind the bar, I was once again hit with the smell of fresh coffee. The little shop was small but comforting, and had a cosy feel about it. The air was thick with the smells of coffee and fresh pastries, that immediately brought a smile to my face and make me breathe in deeply. I could definitely get used to working here.

Before I started work I quickly pulled out my cell. In all the confusion I had forgotten to text Alice, and I knew that I would have to do it now, before she got anxious.

_Hey Alice, I've been offered a job from one of the interviews. They were short a couple of staff on the shift now, so I said that I would start right away. _

I took a quick look at the clock on the wall to judge how long I would be. It was 1.30.

_I will probably get off around __5ish, so I'll be back after that. Don't worry - I'll still make you dinner! B x_

Hitting the send button, I shoved the phone in my pocket and turned to the counter, where there was already a man waiting for service.

_ _ _

I had been on shift in the new job for about an hour when he came in.

That's right. _Him._

The guy that had been filling most of my thoughts for the entire day. The guy that I had known for little over 48 hours who, in that short space of time, had taken over my life.

_Edward._

I was just finishing collecting the mugs from the tables, when I looked up at the door as the bell rung. He sauntered in with his head buried in a book, and an intense look on his face. Without looking up from the book in hand, he made his way through the crowded café to a table in the corner, where he sat down and made himself comfortable.

I couldn't help but admire his perfection, until I was shaken from my gaze by a loud cough by the bar. Turning bright red, I hurried back behind the counter and automatically began to place the orders - mixing the drinks with an already practiced ease, while my mind was on other things.

_Why is he here? There's no way he could know you work here…you haven't told anyone yet._

I sighed. So, it must just be coincidence. He wasn't here to visit me, he just wanted a drink of coffee.

_Well, what did you expect? That he would come in and sweep you off your feet? I don't think so. _

At that thought I mentally yelled at myself to stop. Apparently, it wasn't enough that I was falling for Edward, because now I was turning myself mad by holding an argument with my own mind. And the sad thing was - I was losing.

_Okay Bella, just breathe. It's only Edward. Just walk over and ask him if he wants anything to drink. Go now - before there's another customer at the counter!_

Sucking in a big breath, I ducked skilfully under the counter, making sure to keep my head low. I wasn't going to take any more risks after earlier, when I stood up to soon and smashed my head against the bar.

Rubbing my head tenderly as I remembered the incident, I carefully picked my way to the other side of the room, gathering plates and used cups from the empty places as I went. For a small shop, this place sure did get a lot of dishes to clean.

I finally got to Edward's table, where he was still immersed in the book he had earlier. Only now I realised that instead of a book of literature, he was clutching a book of half blank music sheets, and was rapidly marking notes on the page with a pencil, whilst muttering under his breath - no doubt trying to make sure the piece he was obviously writing would sound okay.

Clearing my throat to get his attention, I spoke softly, holding back a carefree laugh as he jumped.

"Can I get you anything _sir?_"

I stressed the sir, hoping to surprise him with my presence.

"Umm yes please," he murmured distractedly - head still bent. "Could I get a-"

The words died in his throat as he looked up, and the expression on his face was priceless. His jaw literally stopped moving mid-word, and the surprise in his eyes was evident.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I said with amusement.

Shaking himself from whatever he was thinking, he returned to his usual, playful self.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to-oh. This is the job interview then?"

"Yes. I also went for a shift in the bookstore down the corner, but I might have accidentally tripped into the guy who owned it, and I think he was worried what I would do to his books. Anyway - what can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

"Edward Cullen, you are going to wish you never said those words."

I let a devious smile appear on my lips as I thought of all the delicious concoctions I could make. Turning to go, I was suddenly shocked as a hand lightly grabbed by arm. Stifling a shriek I spun back round to Edward, but lost my balance unexpectedly and toppled backwards. Two warm arms embraced me before I could hit the floor, but the same could not be said for the tray of crockery that went falling to the floor, most of which smashed with a deafening crash.

"Well damn."

I swore under my breath, and then became hyper aware that Edward's face was extremely close to mine, and his breath was fanning lightly across my face. Resisting the urge to close my eyes in bliss, I pulled myself upwards, ignoring the look that flashed through Edward's eyes.

"This is not good, not good, not good. My first day…oh crap I'm dead."

Realisation slowly dawned in his eyes as he watched me slowly panic, and then our attention was caught by a shout behind us.

James was striding up to the scene, glaring at me with almost intense ferocity.

"What happened here?!"

"Oh god, James I can explain, it was-"

"It was my fault."

My eyebrows shot up as I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"I'm sorry, she was doing a perfectly excellent job, when I knocked the tray from her hands. There was nothing Bella could have done to stop it."

At Edward's confession, James turned to him, looking even more menacing than he had before. That was when I realised that maybe he wasn't such a nice guy after all. I was suddenly forgotten, and when I tried to open my mouth to protest Edward's innocence, I was ignored completely, or cut off before I could begin.

"No, James it wasn't -"

"I'll be happy to pay for the damage, or work it off - but just don't blame Bella - she was being an _excellent _server."

He shot me an almost imperceptible wink as he spoke, and I replied with the childish action of sticking my tongue out at him. I let the conversation between James and Edward fade into the background. What did he think he was doing? It wasn't his fault after all! And he shouldn't have to stick up for me!

_Yeah, _a voice spoke in my head. _But you like it. His protective side is so attractive. NO! Stop it. You will NOT think like that Bella Swan! _

Great. Now I'm talking to myself again. Shaking my head subtly, I caught the end of what seemed like negotiations.

"-dishes. You can start now. There are a load out the back, and the machine's broken. I was gonna get the new girl to do it, but you can instead. Just go through to the kitchen - Bella will show you where."

I bristled at being called the new girl, but let it go. With a curt nod in my direction, James retreated back to the staff area, where he was probably relaxing with his feet up on the side.

Still trying to stay mad at Edward, I grabbed his hand and pulled him through to the kitchen, where I promptly spun round and crossed my arms over my chest. I gave him a stare, but he continued to smirk at me with that damn sexy crooked smile.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Where's the soap?"

"Edward! It wasn't your fault! Why should I let you take the blame for it?"

"Is that why you're mad?"

"Well, yes!"

"Oh Bella! I said that for two reasons. One - it was partly my fault. You can help me wash if you want, but I did make you smash everything."

I felt my resistance crumbling - he did only want to help after all.

"Ann reason number two?"

At that he walked forward slowly, pushing me against the wall before leaning close to my ear. Brushing a lock of hair out the way with one hand, I could feel the smile on his lips.

"And two - I couldn't resist some alone time with my new favourite coffee girl."

His whisper made my knees go weak, and I inwardly cursed my easily swayed nature.

"Urgh. Fine. Your forgiven…for the moment. Now - how about those dishes?"

He pushed backwards and walked over to the sink. I followed behind and we quickly got into a comfortable rhythm - he washed and I dried.

Time passed quickly, and we kept up an easy flow of banter between us while we worked. It felt so right, to just stand their talking with Edward, and having no secrets. I felt totally at ease, because I knew that he wouldn't laugh at me - or if he did, then it was all in good natured fun.

When we finally managed to get everything clean, I slumped backwards onto a stool that I had pulled over from the corner. Edward propped a leg up against the wall and rested there.

"You know what Bella?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me…?"

"I'm kind of surprised really."

"Surprised?"

"Yes. You see, since I've been here I've noticed something…you haven't done anything clumsy apart from falling over once outside - which was mainly my fault anyway."

There was a cheeky grin on his face the entire time he spoke, and although I knew he was kidding, I had to get him back for that crack at me.

"Mr Cullen - you are SO dead!"

Stalking forward, I dipped my hand in the numerous bubbles that had resulted from the washing up liquid. This time it was Edward that had to back up, and I grinned at the role reversal situation.

With a quick flick of my wrist, I threw the handful straight forward at his face.

"Serves you right." I sang in a teasing tone, "That'll teach you to make fun of my ability to walk. OH!"

With a mischievous beam playing across his lips, Edward had dived forward and smeared a handful of bubbles across my face and hair.

"This means war."

Giggling uncontrollably as we ran around the kitchen of the café, I let out the occasional shriek. Bubbles were flying back and forth, and after five minutes of rolling madly around on the floor, we both eventually called a truce - admitting that this would never end.

I sat up trying to catch my breath, and that's when I noticed the state he was in.

Edward's hair was in even more of a casual disarray thank usual, and there was a few loose bubbles caught in the strands. His jacket hung loosely around his shoulders, and his jeans were hanging just a little bit lower than they were before. His chest was heaving ever so slightly after our exercise, and my gaze shifted to the muscles defined by his button down shirt.

I could suddenly feel the electricity in the room. The tension was almost painful - for me anyway.

_I wonder if he even realises what I'm feeling? Probably not. _

The moment was suddenly broken as a girls voice floated back to us. We both pulled apart and stood up awkwardly, and Edward cleared his throat.

"Hello? Is there someone called Bella back here?"

"Yeah?" my voice held curiosity. "In the kitchen area…"

Just then a girl with brown hair and kind eyes pushed the door open, grinning when she saw the state of the room.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I'm sure the blush was evident on my face. Edward on the other hand looked calm and collected.

"No, no, it's fine. Come on in - I'm Bella."

"Angela. I couldn't come in earlier - so I've dropped in now so you can get off sooner."

Seeing that I was going to want a quick chat with Angela, Edward made his excuses and ducked out the door, pulling it closed behind him. The moment he was gone, Angela turned to me excitedly.

"Is he your boyfriend? He's gorgeous Bella! You make such a cute couple!"

I sighed internally. _I wish._

"Oh no, we're not involved or anything. He's just a friend."

She looked at me knowingly.

"Oh honey, you're going to be much more than friends. Anyway, I must get back to work. James says that you can have tomorrow off - because of the mix up today. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, when I'll need all the help I can get - it's always busy on Fridays."

With a friendly wave she walked back out to the counter, and I dipped through the door after her. Grabbing my blouse and quickly changing back into normal clothes, I walked over to the door, smiling as I saw Edward out on the street.

The bell on the door rang as I pulled it open, and Edward turned to me, answering my questioning glance in his smooth voice.

"Alice called - she told me to tell you that you need to make 'fun time' food, because all six of us are having a mess about night tonight."

Ah okay. Fun nights with Alice and Rose were always good - they were a regular occurrence in their old flat. We would all change into comfy clothes, and then the games would begin. It would usually end with all three of us curled on the sofa after coming down off of a sugar high.

Like I said - fun.

"Okay. So, do you have a car, or did you walk here earlier?"

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the road so that he would start walking with me.

"I walked earlier - it's really not that far back to the house."

Just then the familiar buzz of a cell phone went off, and I checked my back pocket. At the same time, Edward pulled out his own cell and glanced at the screen. Going back to my own I read the message from Alice.

_Bella, _

_How slow are you?!_

_Hurry up - fun night starts at 5 sharp - and it's already twenty to!_

_MUSH Bella, MUSH!_

_A x_

I laughed quietly, and then turned to Edward, who had an amused expression on his face. At the same time we said one word that would explain it all.

"Alice."

"She got to you as well then?" I turned my body sideways to talk to him - but this wasn't a good idea when walking forwards. Suddenly I was pitching forwards, only to be caught by Edward again. Blushing profusely I mumbled a thanks, ignoring his silent laughter.

"Yep. She also told me that if I didn't get you home by 5, she would make me wear make up. And I know that that scary little pixie will do it - so sorry about this Bella, but hang on tight.

_Huh? _

"Hang on tight? Why?"

And then I was flying. Edward had picked me up and swung me quickly on to his back. I latched my arms tightly around his neck, only loosening them when he indicated that he couldn't breathe. _Ooops. _

He ran swiftly down the sidewalk, bouncing me slightly as he set an even pace. I realised that I was letting out a stream of carefree laughter as my hair fanned out behind me, and for once in my life I wasn't embarrassed by the stares that were coming my way.

All too soon we were outside the house, and Edward dropped me from his back. I held back a slight moan of disappointment at the loss of contact, but managed to control myself. _God Bella, get a grip! At least PRETEND like you aren't completely obsessed with someone you only just met!_

Great. Now I feel like a stalker as well.

The minute I walked into the house I was met with Alice's voice screaming my name, and before I knew it I had been pulled upstairs, handed a pair of jeans and a blue top with a black band round the middle, and shoved into a bathroom.

"Just get changed in there Bella, I want you downstairs and ready to have fun in ten minutes!"

I sighed internally. I had forgotten just how mad Alice gets when you she's planning something. Luckily for us, she usually calmed down quite quickly, as soon as she saw nothing had gone wrong. I made my way back downstairs and into the large lounge where everyone was gathered.

I noticed there was an array of various sweets, popcorn, drinks and snacks in the middle of the table, and all three boys were eyeing them hungrily.

"C'mon Bells, lets get this party started!"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's childlike whinge, but nevertheless bounded over to the couch where he was sitting. He looked startled at my approach and then shot me a warning look as if he thought I would try and steal his seat. I waved my hands lazily to show that I wasn't interested before grabbing a handful of couch cushions and placing them on a space in the floor. I then proceeded to sit in the middle of the cushions and lean back on my hands.

Once I was in a comfy position, I nodded at Alice. The others had been silent throughout my entire show of weirdness, but decided not to comment - merely contenting themselves to shoot me a strange glance and then forget it.

Alice was perched with Jasper on the loveseat, while Rose and Emmett had now taken over the entirety of the couch. I noticed Edward sitting in a similar position to me on the floor, and couldn't help but notice my heart begin to race as I caught his gaze. Cursing inwardly for what seemed like the tenth time today, I averted my eyes back to Alice, who had her hands behind her back.

"Okay! To start off with, I want all of you to agree to go along with ANYTHING that we do tonight, unless it becomes exceedingly dangerous, or mad. I know for a fact that none of you have to work tomorrow, so we can recover then. Besides - I think I'm going to start you off easy - tonight will be gentle, nothing too extravagant."

I snorted under my breath - I didn't think Alice even knew what extravagant was, but apparently she just chose to ignore it every time she made plans.

There was a chorus of general mumblings that Alice took for agreement, then she whipped out a camera from where she was hiding something, and snapped a picture of the group.

"There!" She sounded pleased. "Now we have one for before, and one for after!"

It was at that moment that she chose to utter three words that, whenever we played, never failed to embarrass me miserably. She was smirking evilly, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Truth or Dare."

**Before anyone says anything - I know that the whole 'truth or dare' thing has been used countless times - but come on! It could be fun, you never know! I have some funny (hopefully) things up my sleeve. **

**Nice reviews make me smile, and I love the ones that tell me if you had a favourite line, or if something made you laugh. I love it when people make ME laugh as well!**

**SMILE TIME! XD**


	5. Hiding in the closet under the stairs

**I know what you are all thinking - and I agree. I am a TERRIBLE person. I haven't updated in ages, and I feel so bad. But I am finally fully recovered from being disgustingly ill - so I can begin to write again and not feel like crap (:**

**Just when I was able to start writing again, my stupid computer got infected with a virus, and after half an hour the entire laptop had more than 800 viruses and spy ware infections on it! I was so annoyed - that stopped me writing for another week! **

**I have decided on an updating pattern that I can finally stick to! I will get a chapter out every Saturday - that will be the day of updating. I will then try and write a chapter on Sunday and upload it on the Tuesday, but that will be a bonus XD**

**This chapter has quite a lot of fluff in it, so I hope you all enjoy. **

_BPOV_

"No"

I said that one little word with as much conviction as I could muster, but I realised quickly that I would never win against Alice. She would wear me down with ease, and if I wanted to keep my sanity then I should of just agree with what she wanted.

Unfortunately, sane reasoning seemed to have abandoned me at this point in the day.

"No Alice, last time we did this I ended up falling off the table and hitting my head on the fridge in your apartment!"

That was a true story as well. I would never forget that evening - I had spent most of it in the Emergency room after all.

"Go on Bella, please? For me?"

She turned towards me with pleading eyes, and that's the point when I knew I was done for.

"Bella, just do this one little thing for me? If you loved me at all then-"

I threw my hands up in despair, admitting to defeat and essentially resigning myself to personal embarrassment of some kind. All I could hope for now was that it wouldn't be as bad as last time.

"okay I'll do it. But only one round. I'm not going to willingly subject myself to the humiliation that is THIS game more than once."

"One round, I promise. Then we can do something else."

"You win Ali, you win. You knew you would anyway - so lets get this party started!"

Suddenly I was aware of the fact that I was standing up looking silly in the middle of the room, and everyone else had been silently watching our exchange, and were now trying to hold back giggles.

Emmett spoke up, and aptly spoke in the place of what everyone else was thinking.

"Hey Bells, you know you're a pushover, right?"

I smiled sweetly and let out a laugh.

"Yeah Em I do, but I warn you - never get on my bad side. I might look innocent, but looks can be deceiving."

He gulped audibly at that, and I heard Jasper and Edward let out low chortles when they saw just how scared the big bear actually was.

I shot a surreptitious glance towards Rose and Alice, who were both trying to contain laughter at the boys shocked expressions. It was true - if anyone ever got on my bad side, I could be more devious than Alice when it came to revenge.

"Okay, so who is going to go first then?"

Emmett immediately shot up from his seat and began bouncing around like a little kid at Christmas, or possibly a squirrel on a sugar high. Actually - maybe they were almost the same thing.

"Me! Pick me!"

We all shrugged in union, and he punched the air triumphantly.

"Eddie boy - truth or dare?"

I heard a frustrated growl from close to where I was sitting, and tuned sideways to see Edward smirking, with a torn look on his face. Half was of amusement, while the other was clearly annoyance at the immature nickname.

"Dare. If I don't, then I'll never hear the end of it."

He leant over so his lips were by my ear, and as he exhaled a light breeze played across my earlobes. I shivered slightly and made sure to hide the shudder of delight that ran through me at the feel. In a whisper he spoke directly into my ear in a conspiring manner.

"Besides, I don't think Emmett has the intelligence to think of a truth that isn't some kind of X-rated and juvenile question."

I lightly shoved his arm with a grin, but was shocked as a cushion abruptly smacked into the side of my head, causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Oi! I heard that! Just for that, I'm going to make you pay. Watch your backs you two - I will strike when you are least expecting it."

There was a mischievous gleam in Emmett's eye, and I instinctively shrunk back into the protection of Edward's arms, not even caring that he might be uncomfortable with the position. Luckily his arms tightened naturally - from what I assumed was fear. I was broken from my daydreams about Edward's arms by Alice, who had sighed loudly and, in my opinion, in a faked way. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I instantly became suspicious.

"You know what guys? I'm bored of this now. We can play truth or dare another night. I have a better idea - SARDINES!"

My head snapped up in disbelief. Was Alice actually going to let me get away with not playing? She never used to do this at all. Maybe she just had some pent up energy to release - and running about playing sardines was just the way to do it.

I agreed quickly before she could change her mind, making sure that everyone else backed me up. We randomly chose Alice to go and hide, and she sped off into the depths of the house on light feet, making no noise at all. We all counted in hushed whispers, and as if by a silent signal, everyone jumped up and spilt off in different directions, running madly in an attempt to find where Alice had hidden.

While Rose, Jasper and Emmett sprinted madly off up the stairs, I veered left and into the downstairs rooms of our house. I could hear footsteps behind me but I was determined to lose them, so dodged in and out of the rooms looking with a fervour for a tell tale sign of where she was.

I was so intent on finding where Alice had disappeared to that I didn't notice the staircase until it was too late. I caught my arm on the side and was spun violently sideways, tripping over my own feet in the process. I closed my eyes for impact with the floor but it never came.

Instead I found myself in Edward's strong arms, gazing once again into the face of Adonis. He smiled crookedly before placing a feather light kiss on the place where I caught my arm, and whispering a few words in my ear.

"Never forget the closet under the stairs."

With that one simple - but cryptic - sentence he positioned me steadily on my feet, and ran swiftly out of the room before my mind could register what had just happened. I stood still for a good minute and a half before managing to think straight but by that time I knew that Edward would probably have found Alice. Overhead I could hear muffled but triumphant yells that were quickly smothered by impatient noises, and I was immediately sure that that was where I should be heading.

Once I had navigated my way over to the stairs I jogged up them carefully and searched around the second floor of the house. I was lucky as I pulled open the communal bathroom door to find my five friends stuffed into the room. Alice was perched on the sink and everyone else was crowded in around her.

"Finally!"

Emmett's booming voice was slightly muted by Rose's hand which was thrown across it, but she let go disgustedly when a slobbering nose could be heard, wiping her hand with imitated exuberance.

"You took your time there Bells! Edward got here first, but the rest of us weren't far behind!"

I smirked - of course Edward would have been first. Even when he was saving little old me, he still managed to win the game. I crossed my arms over my chest in a mock pout, but couldn't keep the act up for long as everyone began to look at me with fake apology.

"Okay Edward, it's your turn to hide. Now GO!"

He sprinted out of the bathroom, but not before I had the chance to see him wink subtly at me. My heart rate picked up and I felt a smile creeping onto my face, but I forced it off and tried to think of something else.

_Edward. Edward's eyes. Edward's smile. Edward's arms. Edward's amazing personality…_

Needless to say, it didn't work. And I was still infatuated. Damn it.

After 30 seconds of Emmett's constant whinging, we decided that he had had enough time to hide. Jasper and Emmett yanked open the door and dashed out with Rose and Alice on their heels. I trailed uncertainly after them, and couldn't help but smile at their childish nature. Anyone that looked at the inhabitants of this house would think they were 12 not 23.

From various places around the building I could hear stifled thumps and cursing as people sped round the hallways. Edward had obviously found a good place then. Great - now I was going to be the last to find him again. I had no idea to look. If only he had told me befo-

_YES!_

I was suddenly struck with inspiration and grinned manically to myself. I already knew where he was hiding, and best of all - I knew from the sounds around me that everyone else was still frantically searching. Picking up my feet I sprinted up the landing and made my way down the stairs, making sure to watch my feet in my haste. I slowed to a walk as I approached the closet, and checked around me to make sure that there was no one there.

I pulled the door open, scrunching my eyes tight in case in made a sound. Luckily it didn't, and I back blindly into the dark space until I felt my back connect with something warm but solid. I almost let out a scream but managed to restrain myself as I realised what it could be.

Whipping my body around I came face to face with Edward. Well, I assumed it was Edward anyway, seeing as the darkness was making it hard to see past the end of my nose.

"Edward?"

I knew my whisper was hesitant, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself by not even being able to tell the difference between a coat stand or Edward.

My fears were unneeded as it happened, because I felt the figure shift uncomfortably in front of me before it replied.

"Bella?"

"Fancy running into you in here Edward. It's a small world, isn't it."

I grinned lightly to match my playful sarcasm, but realised that he couldn't see - there wasn't a light on. Although, maybe that was a good thing, seeing as I was beginning to blush red at the close contact in the enclosed space around us, and I'm sure my eyes were slightly deranged as I breathed in his heady scent.

"It really is. How long did it take you to work out my little clue then?"

"Clue? It was hardly a clue! More like specific directions. Not that I'm complaining of course - I never win these games."

"I never win these games."

As he mocked my last statement, Edward made his voice go all high and squeaky, and I could hear the smile in his tone. Little did he know that he would pay for that.

"I really wouldn't have done that if I were you Edward."

He shoved my arm playfully, and I knew that he didn't believe I would follow through with my threat.

"Come on then, give me your worst."

I smirked - he had asked for it now. I had opened the door to this closet earlier on my hunt for Alice, and I knew that somewhere to my right was just the tool I needed.

Silently moving my hand to the right I fumbled around for a second before closing my grip around the bottle. Using my free arm I blindly made sure Edward was in front of me before unscrewing the cap and throwing the contents all over his head.

At the first contact of the water on his skin, Edward let out a small yell and then a slight gasp as the rest of the contents continued to stream down his back. I threw the bottle to the side and tried to back away so he couldn't find me - but my luck had run out.

Before he could form a coherent response, the door was flung open and Emmett ran in to the small space. Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him so that my back was against his soaked body.

_Breathe Bella Breathe. It's not as though you're in a dark, small space presses up against Adonis in human form, who also happens to be soaked and has his shirt clinging tantalisingly to his chest. _

_Oh wait - _YES IT IS!

"I found you!"

Emmett's voice echoed loudly in the suddenly quiet house, and I smacked the back of his head to make him shut up.

"Oops."

It was too late - because at that moment we could hear the footsteps of the rest of the gang running madly to the bottom floor of the house. Now that Emmett had given away where we were hiding there didn't seem to be much point in continuing, but I couldn't help but feel empty as Edward released his hold around my waist.

Repressing a sigh I followed the two guys out of the closet and found myself face to face with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett's enquiring stares. They were glancing with varying expressions at my dishevelled and partly wet state, and I felt the heat make it's way up my neck once again.

"Guys, he made fun of me - what else was I meant to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and Alice and Rose immediately let out an 'oh' of understanding. They knew that I had rather…unorthodox methods of revenge.

Alice led us all back into the lounge and sat us down. The men were all eyeing the food again, and she waved her hand at the table with the goodies, mumbling for them to go ahead. She was busy trying to shove her Ipod into the speakers in the corner, but so far was not succeeding.

I was about to go over to help her, but sat back down as I saw Jasper rise to his feet and stride over to where she was crouched. He placed one arm over her shoulders and due her petite frame closer to his side, and with the other hand he stilled her attempts without a word. Placing a small kiss on her forehead he took the Ipod from her fingers and smoothly inserted it onto the speaker, before turning her body to his and whispering in her ear.

I felt a pang in my chest as I saw their loving embrace, and turned away before I began to tear up. Unfortunately this diverted my attention towards Emmett and Rose who, although they weren't being as open about their emotions, were obviously in deep with each other as well. As Rose sat with her back up against the chair, Emmett was unconsciously running his fingers through her hair. The most amazing fact about it was that Rose wasn't complaining about the state it would leave her hair in - and that was not like her.

It was at that moment that it hit me. I was alone. I had never had a serious boyfriend. Hell, I'd never had a proper boyfriend full stop. I mean, it wasn't that I hadn't dated - it was just that every single one of those dates had turned into a disaster. Alice and Rose had tried numerous amounts of time to set me up on blind dates, but they always ended early as I made up an excuse to go home.

I hadn't realised that someone was talking to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella? Are you okay?"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turned towards Edward, who was sitting beside me. God I love his smile. _No Bella! Bad thoughts!_

"Huh? Yeah sorry, I'm fine. Honest."

He gave me a worried look, but thankfully let the subject drop. That was something I definitely didn't want to get into details about now. - talk about embarrassing.

At that instant the music system blared into life, and I could hear "Drama Queen" being amplified across the room. I jumped upright in my seat, straightening my position from where I had been leaning closer to Edward.

"Come on, it's not a fun night without a classic round of table dancing!"

All of a sudden I saw the corner's of Edward's mouth turn up into a smile, and that led to full blown laughter. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and couldn't hold in the amusement that threatened to over flow.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the table, surrounded by half eaten popcorn and candy wrappers. He was dancing madly to the stereo, and mouthing the words in a comic fashion. That, however, was not the sole reason for the hilarity of the situation. The best part was - he was dressed in one of Rose's tank tops and a pair of pink hot pants. Where he got them I have no idea, but it was definitely worth the entertainment factor.

Before long, all six of us were up from our seats and dancing to whatever song was playing at the time. Jasper and Edward opted not to go for the outfit like Emmett's, but they still managed to end up looking silly, with Jasper sporting a pink tiara and Edward a matching wand.

I couldn't help but sit back and watch as five of the most important people in my life just let go, and allowed themselves to have fun. Smiling slightly, I leant my head against the back of the couch where I was sitting and closed my eyes, permitting my mind to wander as I listened to the sounds of uncontrollable giggles in the room around me.

Without warning a hand clamped over my mouth and my body was lifted backwards off the couch, then slung over someone's shoulder. A low voice spoke in my ear.

"Consider yourself Bella-napped."

The scream that had built in my throat died instantly, and I relaxed as best as I could - considering my position. I lifted my head and my attention was caught by Edward's questioning gaze, his eyes probing my own as if he were looking deeper than I could imagine.

Realising that the hand had been removed from my mouth, I made exaggerated movements to mouth something back to where Edward was sitting.

"A little help?"

His eyes lit up with a glint of excitement, but before he could take more than two steps towards me I felt a rumbling laugh underneath me.

"No way Bella, It's my turn to kidnap you."

I could recognise Emmett's voice now, and he seemed intent on stopping me from escaping, no matter how hard I struggled. He ran out of the room and up the stairs, and I was forced to grab hold of his shirt so that I didn't bounce off with the momentum of his stride.

Once we reached what I assumed was his room, Emmett walked inside and locked the door, oblivious to the pounding sound coming from outside.

He waved off my questioning glance with his hand, and when that didn't work he spoke to me in a 'duh' tone , as if I should already have realised what the noise was.

"Alice and Edward were annoyed that I stole you - so they are apparently trying to knock the door down. It won't work you know, because I am the king of pranks."

I had to hide my amusement at the situation as I listened to Emmett's explanation. After all - I was meant to be angry at the whole 'Bella-napping' incident. Instead of smiling, I smirked slightly as a plan began to formulate itself in my mind - and I knew in that instant that I would be able to escape the hostage situation.

To begin with I crossed my arms over my chest, sat down on the floor and turned my face away from Emmett. It was only a matter of a few seconds before his disheartened tone could be heard.

"Aww Bells, I'm sorry! Don't be upset! I just wanted some little sister time - it's not fair! You saw Edward earlier at the shop, and Alice will see you all day Saturday when she kidnaps you for shopping and -"

I cut him off.

"Shopping?! Who said ANYTHING about shopping? No. I did not agree to that. Nuh uh. No way at all."

I shook my head to emphasise the point - but I knew it would be a lost cause. Alice may have been in a good mood tonight, but there was no way that that would last until the weekend.

_Still, it's always good to act as though you're putting up resistance, isn't it? Besides if you do, then maybe Edward will come along and save the day and-_

_NO. I'm trying to be LESS of a stalker. _

Well that's just great - now I'm having arguments with my mind again. And I was STILL losing!

From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett slam the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Dammit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Hmm. Well, you know how you could make it up to me?"

"No? Go on, tell me."

"We'll play a game. I will hide something in your bathroom, and you have to find it."

He gave me a confused look, and to be honest I couldn't blame him. I was only doing this to escape back downstairs - this was turning into a bit of fun.

"Alright then! I'll wait here, and then you come out when you've hidden it."

I got up and hid a grin from Emmett. Striding into the bathroom I made a show of making a lot of 'umm' and 'ahh' sounds as I pretended to choose a place for an imaginary item. I wondered silently how long it would take him to realise that he didn't know what he was meant to be looking for, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Walking back out I gave him the thumbs up, and without a second thought he ran into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. The last words I heard were muffled curses as he undoubtedly caused a mess in the small room.

I ran over to the door of his bedroom, where the insistent banging was becoming annoying - even for me. I fumbled with the lock for a second, before yanking it open and stumbling into the corridor outside. I was on my feet for a mere millisecond, and then a familiar lifting sensation caused me to fly through the air, landing on someone's back, where I clung on tightly.

Was it sad that I knew who it was the minute I smelt their mouth-watering scent? Or did it hit a whole new level of stalker fun when I relished in the feel of their hair tickling my face? Either way - I was definitely smitten.

Edward. Of course.

His voice broke me from my fantasies, and I shook my head clear before answering, glad that he couldn't see the hint of pink flourishing on my cheeks.

"It took you long enough to get out of there! I was almost going to break the door down."

I laughed, and pushed his shoulder as best I could. He feigned a look of mock hurt, which only made me giggle like a school girl even more.

"I'll have you know that I formulated a high tech plan. These things don't just occur without precision planning!"

"Oh really?" Fake disbelief coloured his tone.

"Yes. And by the way - being attacked and carried off like this is becoming far too much of a habit."

He made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, and I instinctively tensed, sensing him plotting something. What happened next was the last thing I expected.

"Well then…" he let his voice trail off enigmatically, and I once again had the motion of flying.

He had twisted me round in his arms so that he was carrying me bridal style, and I became hyperaware of the close proximity between our faces. I could feel his breath tickling my neck as he leant down towards me and I was immediately lost in his eyes.

_Damn him. He could have been ugly, but NOOOO he just HAS to go and frikkin' dazzle me with every blimmin' look I take! The cheek of it! _

As my inner thoughts continued their silent rant I tried my best to come up with something no, anything to say that would form a remotely coherent sentence. Pointless to say - I failed. Again.

Luckily, just as the silence was becoming awkward, there was a crash from the direction of Emmett's room. I realised with surprise that we had never made it further than the hallway, and so there was no time to hide as he came barrelling out the door with a wicked grin on his face.

"Bella Swan, you are so dead. That was mean, and now I'm going to come for you!"

I let out a small shriek and attempted to jump backwards away from Emmett, forgetting that I was currently situated above the ground and held only in place by Edward's arms. He let out a small gasp as I shifted my weight in his grip and I shot an apologetic look at him to say sorry.

He chuckled lowly, and allowed me to wriggle down from his arms. I made a move to back towards the staircase, but it was too late. Emmett picked me up in his arms for the second time that night and continued charging down the stairs.

"Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward, anyone! Help!"

My screams for help did no good, because as soon as they saw the predicament I had gotten myself into, all four of them broke down in fits of laughter on the floor - leaving me to fight my own battle.

I let out a 'humph' and crossed my arms over my chest, silently daring Emmett - who was now standing opposite from me - to come any closer. He smirked and sauntered forward, making me back up into the sofa, where my legs gave way and I collapsed rearward.

"Are you ticklish Bella?"

"No."

My voice sounded unconvincing even to me, but I certainly wasn't helped by Alice - who managed to choke out a sentence between her sniggers.

"Yes she is, major time!"

Emmett pretended to tip an imaginary hat to Alice, and then turned his attention to me.

"Let's go Bells."

Trying to warn off his seemingly inevitable revenge, I held my hands up in resignation and looked him square in the eye. "Try it, and I won't feed you for a week."

He stopped in his tracks and sent a distressed look back at the rest of the group - who by this time were situated around the table again, settling in for a movie. Jasper just shrugged at him and Edward sent a silent look of congratulations my way.

Emmett finally gave up, and I relaxed further - noticing the tense muscles in my back protesting. My shirt had ridden up once again during the exchange and I hastily pulled it back down. Now that the excitement for the night was finally over, the atmosphere relaxed and Alice bounced lazily over to the DVD player to put in the movie.

The opening credits rolled onto screen and I felt a weight shift in the seat next to me. Edward had settled down on the couch and I shot a tentative smile at him, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was practically forcing itself out of my chest, and I was suddenly feeling even more self conscious than usual - and that was an achievement.

"Sorry," he whispered, "but Alice all but forced me to get out of the other seat. Apparently she needs room to spread out."

I laughed under my breath. Of course Alice did - she never did anything halfway.

"It's okay - it's probably better for your personal safety that you did what she wanted. I learned the hard way."

He shot me another crooked smile, and my already fragile heart skipped another beat. He reached out to tentatively grab my hand, and I squeezed back gently. I had no idea what he was doing - but there was no way I was going to complain.

Edward look puzzled at my previous statement but I merely shook my head - lifting our joined hands slightly in the direction of the movie and mouthing that the story could wait until another time.

We sat in a relaxed silence for a while, just enjoying the film. I couldn't concentrate, but the others seemed to be engrossed, so I sat back and let my eyes close, revelling in the slight pressure caused in my hand. At some point during the film my legs had made their way to perch in Edward's lap, but he didn't seem to mind and I couldn't find the energy to move. Exhaustion was finally catching up with me and I thanked the lord that I didn't have to go into work after tonight, because right now I felt like I could sleep forever.

As hard as I tried to keep my eyes open, they involuntarily began to close and I shifted on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. I let out a contented sigh and managed to let out a whisper of, "Good night guys", before I fell into a light slumber - only stirring when I felt two strong and surprisingly tender arms lift me and carry me upstairs.

I faintly remember a light and fleeting kiss brush my forehead before the rocking motion lulled me back into nothingness, and I was sent off into a night of pleasant dreams about angels with piercing green eyes, and a smile to melt hearts.

*

**A/N : I'm sorry for the crappy ending to the chapter! I managed to get almost the whole of the chapter done, and then things kept getting in the way. All I wanted to do was get this updated - I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore, so I quickly added an ending. Sorry for any mistakes - but like I said, the minute I finished this, I POSTED IT!**

**I already know what I want to put into the next chapter, and I think it will be good - so look out for that either on Saturday, or Tuesday - whichever deadline I manage to meet. It's almost the Christmas holidays, so that will give me more time to write, and then hopefully I can get back into a regular updating pattern. Thanks again, and remember - **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE - especially the long, nice ones XD**


	6. Minigolf and beautiful stars

**I have to say guys, I'm feeling very sad after the last chapter. The amount of reviews I got was very low! It really made me feel so bad. Thanks to everyone that did review - you guys still made me smile, but come on! Surely we can do better than that! Please? I don't like feeling terrible about the chapters. ):**

**Okay so here's the story - I logged onto the computer on Tuesday to upload, and the internet is down in my whole house. It won't let me do anything, and we don't think it will be up and running before the new year. I'm uploading this from a friend's computer and I will try to keep borrowing other people's computers until the internet get back up. **

**I realised last chapter that I haven't put any disclaimers in at all this story. My bad. So the one from this chapter applies to the last 5 as well. **

**DISCLAIMER:- I own nothing. Stephenie owns everything. I just enjoy playing in the twilight universe every so often. **

**Here we go…**

BPOV

I woke the next morning to the tantalising smell of fresh coffee, which was being wafted into the room from somewhere near the door. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly to get used to the light, before stretching out to unclench the tense muscles that had stiffened during the night.

A voice broke the silence that hung heavily in the air, and I jumped in surprise.

"Morning Bella."

Unfortunately my startled reaction caused my to roll straight off of the edge of the bed, and land with a dull thump on the floor. I groaned under my breath and mumbled curses into the hard surface beneath my face.

"Morning floor. Okay - you win this time. Floor 1, Bella 0."

I could hear rapid footsteps approaching where I lay, and I turned over groggily, a slight flush of red the only acknowledgement that they had seen me fall right out of bed.

"Morning Jasper."

He had a light grin on his face, and now that he knew I hadn't visibly injured myself, he was holding the hand without the coffee in it for me to take and lift myself off the floor. I complied gratefully, and he handed me the hot beverage when he saw me eyeing it.

"Sorry for startling you Bella, but I'm under strict instructions to wake you up and bring you downstairs for breakfast - and believe me, I'd prepare yourself. Alice looks as though she's on a mission. Any ideas about what she's got planned?"

"No sorry, but knowing Alice it'll be something…interesting."

We both looked at each other in understanding, and a moment passed before I gathered my thoughts and walked towards the door. That would probably be why they needed someone to come and wake me up - I could make breakfast for them before Alice puts her undoubtedly crazy plan into action.

I threw a look back over my shoulder as we were walking downstairs to see Jasper following behind.

"What do you want to eat Jasper? I'll make whatever's available in the kitchen."

He looked at me with a secretive look on his face, and replied hesitantly.

"Oh, it's okay Bella - I think breakfast has been taken care of for you."

"Are you sure? By who? I'm pretty sure that I would know if it were Alice or Rose - last time they tried to make food I ended up throwing the toaster, two pans and four bowls of suspicious looking mixture away. I don't even want to know what they were making."

By this time we were standing outside the kitchen, and I carried on in, turning my head back to the front so I wouldn't cause a disaster by walking into something. The minute I looked around I paused, trying to take in the unfamiliar sight in front of me.

The counter had been covered in a quaint red and white checked table cloth, and there were authentic looking menu holders on the bar - making the entire scene look like cute café. Alice and Rose were sitting on the stools by the bar and chatting quietly, and they each had a mug of coffee in their hands, much the same as me. The sight that surprised my most however, was the one that caught my attention next.

Emmett and Edward were standing by the cooker in matching aprons and Jasper walked past me from behind, now sporting a similar apparel. At my entrance the two guys at the bar looked towards me wearing large grins, that clearly showed how proud they were of themselves.

"Wow. I didn't know you guys could cook."

The surprise was obviously evident in my voice, because Emmett put on a show of mock hurt at my statement, and clutched a hand to his heart.

"I'll have you know that I am a superb cook, thank you very much!"

The other two nodded at his words, and turned towards me with their arms crossed, demonstrating that they agreed. Edward opened his mouth to carry on, but was abruptly cut off by sniggers coming from the two girls at the countertop. Rose decided to intervene.

"Oh give it up guys - we know you were watching cooking programs the entire time you were making breakfast - so basically all you did was follow simple instructions. Although I have to admit - that's an achievement in itself."

Her tone had turned teasing at the end, but she was still forced to leap to her feet and dash out the room as Emmett stalked towards her - trying to get her back for the comment. Her squeals could be heard fading down the corridor, and Emmett could be perceived thundering playfully down the hall behind her.

I turned my attention back to the remaining guys - who were looking at their feet in embarrassment. Jasper was the first to speak up.

"We just thought it would be nice to make breakfast, seeing as Bella did it yesterday…"

His voice tailed off into mumblings as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His downcast expression was immediately remedied as Alice stood on tiptoe to kiss his nose lightly.

"It was nice sweetie - I promise. Now come on, I need to pick out your outfit for today,"

She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him forcefully towards the door - and the last look I saw him give me was a glance of despair as he was dragged out the room to play dress up. I have to say it was a change from the normal 'Bella Barbie' that Alice usually forced me to endure.

Looking back to where Edward was standing, I calmed my rapidly fluttering heart and sauntered over to his side. Shoving him lightly with my shoulder I sat on one of the stools and intertwined by fingers, adopting a counterfeit look of haughtiness.

"Well, what's on the menu then?"

Playing along, Edward draped a cloth over his arm like a waiter and marched over to stand in front of me.

"Today madam we have a fine selection of French toast, French toast, or a delectable portion of French toast."

He looked slightly abashed at my questioning gaze, but proceeded to explain the rather…limited choice.

"It was the only thing that the cooking channel was making apart from a roast dinner or a pasta sauce."

I merely lifted my eyebrow in response, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I replied in a similar fashion, before smiling to show I was joking.

"In that case I better have the French toast - assuming I want to eat at all that is."

With a nod Edward grabbed a plate from the side and flipped a piece onto the plate. Seizing a glass of water with the other he skilfully manoeuvred back over to where I was sitting, slid the plate in front of me, and then sat down in the chair opposite.

After 5 minutes of comfortable silence I found myself become conscious of his gaze on me. I lifted my head to meet his inquiring stare and promptly blushed, my neck turning a deeper shade of red. To divert his attention I pushed my now empty plate to the side, and rested my elbows on the table.

He copied my position and I leant on closer, all else on the room ignored as I focussed on the guy in front of me.

"What?"

My voice was a whisper and I internally cursed at the breathy sound that escaped my lips. Edward didn't seem to notice, and the crooked smile that I had grown to love pulled up the corner of his mouth.

"Did you know, that you are most fascinating to watch?"

The confusion must of shown on my face, because he laughed under his breath before coming serious again. Reaching out one hand he tucked a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear and I desperately tried to suppress the shiver that run through me at the feather light touch.

"I mean it Bella. I know I only met you a few days ago, but I just need to say-"

Our moment was abruptly disrupted as a pixie in the form of Alice burst back into the room, jumping up and down with an energy I couldn't comprehend. Aware that we were still leaning in towards each other I sat up wistfully, and Alice took my hand - pulling me back through the kitchen and up to her room.

I barely had time to register her calling over he shoulder to make sure the others were getting ready before I was forced into a chair and made to sit still while she attacked me with hair products, and other similar accessories. After finishing with that in record speed she threw me a pile of clothes that looked as if they appeared from nowhere.

While I slipped into the garments without even focussing on what they were, my mind wandered back to the moment in the kitchen, and I couldn't help the wave of disappointment from flooding my mind. I was sure that Edward had just been about to reveal that he had noticed my stalkerish tendencies - and would no doubt tell me to back off a bit because I was freaking him out.

There was no way it could have been anything else, I mean - come on, lets look at the facts here. Why would someone like him want anything to do with someone like me? So with a sigh I walked out of Alice's bathroom and spun a circle as instructed. She clapped her hands together in glee.

"You're perfect. Another Alice masterpiece has been created - even if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes and grinned - Alice was always able to pull me out of my dark moods. We hurried back downstairs and I managed to limit my clumsy accidents to the minimum, only tripping once as I caught my foot on the last step. Luckily I managed to steady myself from falling completely.

When everyone was standing by the door we were all ushered, once again, into the large jeep that had somehow found it's way to wait on the curb outside. I eyed the gap between the car and the ground nervously, but as I prepared to jump for it I found myself being lifted with caring hands into the waiting seat. Looking backwards I nodded my thanks uncertainly, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat at the casual touch.

Edward slid into the jeep next to me and closed the door, indicating to Emmett in the front that he could go. I compulsively cast my eyes downwards, but was soon encouraged to laugh along with the rest of the group as we bounced down the roads - music playing and carefree conversation allowing me to forget the rather inconvenient crush I had acquired for the guy I lived with.

I realised after about 15 minutes that I had yet to be told where we were going, and so I leant forward, my hand accidentally brushing the side of Edwards leg. I thought for a moment I heard a strangled squeak emitting from his mouth, but ignored it as I yelled over the current song.

"Alice? Where are we going?"

She gave me an excited look and it immediately reminded me of an energetic child. I resisted the urge to shrink back in my seat and cover my eyes in despair.

"Minigolf!"

Emmett let out a enthusiastic yell from the front seat and received a playful smack to the back of the head from Rose.

"Ow! Rose baby what was that for?"

The pout was audible in his tone and the entire car smirked - including Rose.

"Don't be a baby. And besides - if you don't want me to hit you, don't yell out right in my ear!"

"But-"

"No buts."

I watched their interaction with interest, noting the subtle changes in Rose's character that I'm sure Alice had already picked up on. Rose was acting a lot more relaxed and less defensive than she had done in the past - a habit she had attained through years of building up walls so that no one could upset her. While she was still being pushy and playfully aggressive, she was now allowing people to get to know her - and Emmett was a prime example.

Shaking my head at their antics I returned to Alice, who was checking her hair in the side mirror. I was still leant over the seat and supported a hand on the back of the chair in front to steady myself in the unbalanced position. Deciding to have some fun, I thought that messing with Alice would provide some entertainment - until we got there at least.

"Minigolf? I suppose that was your idea then?"

"Of course. Minigolf is fun. You've got to love Minigolf."

I found myself giving her a disbelieving look, which she returned with vigour.

"Alice, have you ever been to Minigolf before?"

"Well-"

"So how do you know it'll be fun?"

Her expression turned heartbreakingly sad and my feeble willpower crumbled. Well crap.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be good to do something as a group and, and - and we could all go out and do something enjoyable. I thought you guys would like it."

Giving her a one arm hug, I spoke in her ear.

"Aww, come on Ali, you know I was only messing with you. I'm sure it'll be great."

All at once her face became mischievous and she replied smugly, all trace of sadness erased from her voice. I realised that she had double tricked me for what seemed like the millionth time, and I wondered idly if I would ever be able to take her by surprise.

_Probably not. It's like the little pixie can see the future. Damn it. _

"Oh I know it'll be good - after all, I'm the one that organized it. Now sit down, it's dangerous to stand up in the car."

I made to pull away, but she swiftly grabbed hold of the front of my hoodie and held me back.

"Oh and Bella? Don't think I'm going to forget you're little trick just now. It'll take a shopping trip before I forgive you."

With a sulk on my face I slid into my seat and crossed my arms. Suddenly I felt Edward shift next to me, and a sultry voice spoke teasingly into my ear.

"Now now, that's wasn't very nice, was it?"

With determination I ignored his comment, but that only seemed to fuel his desire for a response. Glancing round to see if anyone was going to be able to distract be from him I found that all four were sufficiently occupied - and didn't seem to notice the inner battle that was taking place within me. I sighed quietly and leant back against the headrest, closing my eyes to see if it would discourage him.

That theory was dispelled the second I felt his fingertips brush the exposed skin of my neck. I shuddered with a combination of his effects on me, and the fact that I was ticklish.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. And you know what else I think? You look extremely adorable when you're trying to be mad at me."

Without even turning my head I could tell that he was smirking softly in my direction. With a gentle 'humph' my only acknowledgement of the statement, I fixed my gaze on the headrest in front of my face resolutely until we finally pulled to a standstill at our destination. I knew his gaze was burning into the side of my face the entire time - but I vowed not to provide Edward with the satisfaction of me giving in.

_Well, it's good to know that you have SOME willpower left. _

Jumping down from the jeep I stumbled only a little, and stabilized myself by managing to grab onto Jasper's arm. He grinned at me.

"That's twice today isn't Bella? That you've fallen for me?"

There was a stiffening beside me and I looked up into Edward's face. His gaze had suddenly turned cold and as he looked at Jasper there was a flash of another emotion I couldn't place. A silent communication seemed to pass between the two, and they appeared to reach an understanding, because Edward's face softened. I tugged faintly on his arm and he bowed his head to mine, the warm smile I knew now back in place. With a puzzled expression I glimpsed at Jasper, who shrugged in retort. Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"Can we go in now guys? I really want to beat you all."

Without waiting for an answer he turned and dashed towards the entrance, pulling Rose behind him. They went straight to the booth and he began talking animatedly with the boy at the desk. The tension was instantaneously dispersed and we all followed Emmett's retreating back through the gates and over to the counter.

Half an hour later we were on the third hole out of nine. I was a complete disaster and had to keep getting help from everyone, Emmett and Jasper had hijacked two of the staff buggies and raced around the centre until they were caught by the irate staff, and Rose had broken a nail.

Total disaster.

_Well, almost. _

Edward of course, was perfect. It was annoying actually, because while I had lost countless balls and even managed to hit Alice in the leg with the club, he kept a flawless façade and never missed a shot. I caught him looking at me with an unfathomable emotion on his face, and assumed that it was embarrassment mixed with amusement at my pitiful performance. I felt my cheeks colour and averted my gaze - choosing instead to lighten the situation by making jokes and mucking around with the whole group.

"Your go Bells!"

I realised that it was my turn to take a shot, and that the two couples had suddenly wandered further up the hole, teasing each other and talking. I lined up with the ball and took a deep breath in to make an attempt at getting it right, when I felt an unexpected presence behind me.

Two arms hesitantly wrapped themselves over my own and gripped the top of my hands, sliding them further down the club. I felt someone's head beside my own and squinted sideways to see Edward staring back in the same manner. Fighting to stay in control I smiled, a muttering of thanks escaping my lips as I comprehended that he was trying to help me with my shot - as futile as that attempt may be.

"Your welcome."

I heard smothered shouts from behind me, and then the distinctive sound of a palm slapping the back of a head. I would put money on the possibility that it was Emmett's head. Without moving my head I flicked my eyes towards the rest of the group, who suddenly made a point of turning their backs towards us.

A velvet voice in my ear broke my speculations.

"We seem to have an audience."

Aware of the fact that Edward was still minutely adjusting the way I was standing and the way the club was facing, I tried to hold still as I answered.

"I think they're just watching out for where my ball goes - you never know with me."

There was a rumble deep inside Edward's chest as his body shook with amused laughter.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Are you trying to kill us, or is it just natural instinct?"

"I'll have you know that I just happen to be dreadful at any sport involving…well, anything. It's just really not my thing."

"Then what is your _thing_?" He asked curiously. I could feel his fingers tighten slightly around my own, making quotation marks in the air.

I pondered the question for a moment and then sighed, unable to think of anything.

"Nothing really. There's nothing I'm amazing at. I like singing - but not in front of people. Alice and Rose don't even know that I do, because otherwise they would make a big thing out of it. I'm not very good though - I just squeak. I have a few other hobbies…but nothing serious."

He chuckled once again, although there was a distracted air to the laughter. He casually swung our intertwined arms from side to side, and I felt a slight knock as the club came into contact with what I assumed was the ball. I instinctively cringed, expecting a startled shriek as it hit someone.

Edward let go of the position and stepped away, and I had to bite my lip in order to prevent a noise of discontentment from escaping. That didn't help with the feeling of emptiness that spread throughout my entire body, but I ignored it - vowing that I wouldn't let it affect my day.

I peeked over to the rough location of where the ball could be. The others were all grinning at me for some reason, and I stared back in puzzlement when I couldn't find the little white sphere that had been causing me so much grief.

Edward nonchalantly grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me at a run towards the rest of them. I stopped once we reached them but he kept on going, causing me to stumble along in his wake until we got to the hole. Not missing a beat he then pointed silently down at the ground. I surveyed the immediate area, and then froze in disbelief.

"I got it in?"

He just smirked proudly at me.

A childlike squeal left me as I jumped around in excitement, twirling in a circle with my arms spread. I didn't care that I was behaving immaturely, or that I was getting energized over a silly little game like mini golf. I was, at that moment, feeling a sense of inane happiness that I just had to share.

Obviously feeling left out, I was suddenly joined by the rest of my little family. Emmett shook my hand in mock solemnity while Alice and Rose just shook their heads, because they were accustomed to my mood swings by now. Jasper refused to release Alice's hand, and contented himself to calling out congratulations in between the deep looks he was exchanging with his other half.

"See, all you had to do was relax and I knew you could do it."

The unexpected declaration to my right made me jump. Spinning around I caught Edward in a tight hug, and then proceeded to overbalance. Without missing a beat he steadied me, the only acknowledgement of my maladroit nature being a roll of his piercing green eyes.

"I still can't do it you know. The only reason that it worked this time was because you were there to help me, and you're not going to want to stick around forever to help little old me."

My tone was teasing, but as I looked up into Edward's face my voice faltered. He was looking at me intently, but shook his head as if to clear out his mind. He caught my shoulders in his hands, and his eyes bore into mine - as if he could see into my soul.

"What do you mean, I won't want to stick around?"

I attempted to shrug it off but he wouldn't let me budge. My club dropped forgotten from my hands and clattered to the floor loudly. I ducked out of Edward's grip and turned to walk away while I thought of an answer. The others had moved onto the next hole, so there was no hope of distraction from them.

I span back around, keeping my eyes glued to the floor in an endeavour to reduce the embarrassment of having to explain myself. Realising that that wouldn't work I decided to laugh it out, hoping that if he thought I was feeling fine he would let the subject drop. Gesturing vaguely at myself I smiled a dazzling grin.

"Take a look for yourself. I'm sure you'll get bored of always saving the damsel in distress - I assure you, it can get tedious."

A look of understanding graced his features and he lightened up.

"You really don't have a very clear perspective of yourself, do you?"

I was defensive in my answer, and he seemed to sober up a bit - recognizing that I wasn't entirely joking about this.

"I have a perfectly fine view, thank you very much."

His hand reached out to stroke my cheek and I tensed in anticipation, but he withdrew at the last minute - clenching his fist and retracting it to his side. This time the slight rejection was easier to repress, because I already knew that his league and my own where spheres that did not touch. So I should not be anxious to force the unnatural to occur.

"I'm serious Bella - I've been thinking about this a lot. I just wanted to say that - "

My heart accelerated at his words as I was foolishly hanging onto his words, but before he could finish, a booming voice broke the connection between us.

"Hey Bells! You dropped your club. Come on, we're all finished now, so we're heading home."

We both let out a sigh at the interruption, although I wasn't quite sure what the sigh was - relief, or exasperation. Emmett rounded the corner, dragging behind him a tired looking Rose and Alice. Jasper trailed behind, stuffing his wallet into the back pocket of his slacks.

He answered my enquiring glance with a overly exaggerated exhale. "I had to pay damage for the mini castle Emmett broke when he _fell on it._"

Ah. That would explain it.

As a group we headed back to the jeep, studiously ignoring the looks of menace we were receiving from the staff at the gates. We gave them a wave as we left which was returned with another evil glare, and we all giggled in response - the happy go lucky mood from before now restored.

On the journey back to the house I briefly contemplated the possible endings for Edward's sentence earlier, before we were interrupted, but quickly conceded after a few futile minutes that if he wanted to tell me then he would - I would just have to wait until he did.

For the rest of the trip I listened to the mindless chatter that was kept up between Alice and Rose, injecting my own opinions every so often. These were usually met with a despairing look from Alice, mainly when I tried to give my views on fashion. I knew that sooner or later one of the two girls would find an excuse to drag me to the shops - whether it be that I needed a new 'seasonal' wardrobe, or the fact that I had already worn an outfit outside more than once.

A door slammed in front of me and as I looked out the window I realised that we were parked outside the house. I hopped unusually gracefully down from the jeep and out into the dusky light, glancing curiously at my watch as I did so. Time had passed quicker than I had thought, and it was already 7 in the evening.

"Time flies when your having fun."

I jumped in fright as Emmett's booming voice came from behind me. I spun round and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He grinned down at me and I couldn't help but laugh. His light-hearted smile reminded me of a child caught in the act of doing something bad, and yet he knew that I wouldn't punish him for it.

Shaking my head I made my way into the house. Rose and Jasper trailed off into the lounge, while Emmett pulled Alice by the hand into the kitchen. I felt a gaze on the back of my head and inclined my neck to the side so that my hair fell in front of my face. Shooting a look sideways through a gap in my curtain of hair I could see Edward looking at me with an indecipherable expression, and I quickly smiled reassuringly at him.

He hesitantly walked towards me and I straightened unconsciously as he came closer. Forcibly restraining my hands as they attempted to smooth my hair and check my clothes, I silently reprimanded myself.

_Stop it Bella. Just act normal for once in your life. Now is not the time to go all girly. SUCK IT UP. _

"You okay Bella?"

Well isn't that just riveting conversation.

"Erm, yes?

"Good." he muttered to himself, walking off into the lounge, "Good."

I looked after him for a brief moment, but then shook my head - wondering idly if he was prone to mood swings or something equally confusing. Or maybe I was just having a weird day. The latter seemed the more viable reason, seeing as the entire day seemed to of had a surreal, playful air to it.

I made my way into the kitchen, not even bothering to ask why, in the short space of time that I had left Alice and Emmett unattended, there were three broken eggs, what looked like half a bag of flour, two forks, and a carton of orange juice on the floor. I wordlessly pointed at the mess and Alice grinned sheepishly, taking the cloth from my hand and bending down to clear up - simultaneously shoving Emmett in the other direction so that he could help. After a few minutes, both retreated to the lounge.

I haphazardly pulled open cupboards and draws in the kitchen until I found the ingredients for a simple meal. I worked in silence, my only companion being the thoughts swirling around my head, which were mostly situated on the cooking, but which ever so often slipped to involve a flash of bronze, or the piercing colour of green. Each time these thoughts occurred I blushed, thanking god that there was no one around to witness the pathetic person I was. Once I was finished I speedily threw the finished product onto six plates.

"Foods up!"

A large cheer followed my announcement, and I didn't even try to act surprised as a hungry looking Emmett charged into the kitchen, closely trailed by the rest of the group.

"Thanks Bella."

Everyone else gave me a quick hug, while Emmett came over to where I was standing and picked me up in a full blown death squeeze. My feet left the ground as he mumbled thanks in my ear and I half-laughed, half-spluttered at the little things it took to make him happy.

"Emmett-can't-breathe-here-"

"Oops, sorry Bells." He smiled apologetically before grabbing the plate and moving back towards the other room, and I walked light-headedly in behind, trying to catch my breath.

The rest of the evening was spent asking random questions, throwing cushions at each other, and generally having a laugh before we all thought about work the next day. When it hit 10pm, I decided that if I wanted to make a good impression tomorrow, then I should probably turn into bed.

Standing up and stretching my arms above my head to relieve the stiff muscles that had cramped up from sitting curled on the couch for so long, I bid everyone good night and walked towards the door, stumbling only once as my foot caught under a cushion that had been left on the floor from earlier. I could hear Jasper, Edward and Alice say the same thing as me before following me up the stairs.

Once in my room I changed into sweats and a tank top - deciding that this time I wouldn't be caught out looking half dressed. I wandered around my room for a few minutes, laying out my uniform tomorrow and putting away some of my possessions which had already found their way onto the floor, or strewn about my room.

"God Bella," I said to myself, "you've only just moved in, and yet already your room is starting to look messy."

I sat on the edge of my soft bed, but quickly came to the conclusion that I was in no way tired enough to succumb to sleep quite yet. My mind was still racing, and the days events had not been stressful enough to wear me out. Sighing slightly, I grabbed a hoodie from the closet and then rummaged around until I found a blanket.

Pulling on the hoodie I folded the blanket over my and then padded softly out of my secret room. Taking care on the landing to be as quiet as possible, I made a sound only once - as my foot put too much pressure on a creaking stair. I froze still, to see if I had woken anybody up, but all I could hear was the steady sound of my own heavy breathing, and the way my heart was beating a calming rhythm in my chest.

Downstairs I made my way through the hallways until I came to the back door. I unlocked it and then slipped the key back onto the peg before pushing the handle and stepping out into the fresh night air.

Once outside I felt more relaxed. This was often my method of escape - when I was feeling wound up or confused I would take a blanket and lay on the grass, watching as the stars would shone endlessly, and thinking of nothing except the feel of the breeze on my skin or of the muted noises of the world continuing around me.

I replicated this position now, carefully laying down the blanket and settling onto my back, my eyes transfixed with the sky above me and the thoughts in my mind ignored - replaced with calm and nothingness.

I could make out the outline of trees in the spacious backyard, but could not see the end of the garden as it disappeared into darkness. The light sound of rustling leaves and small animals reached my ears and I smiled contentedly as I kept my vision fixated on the pinpricks of glowing light suspended skilfully in the expanse of black above.

I became aware of a presence behind where I lay, watching me, observing me. As if they knew that I could sense them they walked forward, and lay cautiously down on the blanket beside me - making sure that they left space between our two bodies. After a few minutes of laying in companionable, comfortable silence, a voice broke the still air.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I tilted my head to meet Edward's green eyes, shining in the darkness. He was staring intently into my own eyes, as if trying to pick the answer unsuccessfully from my very soul.

My answer was breathless, a mere whisper in the air. "Yes."

"Do you come outside in the night often?"

I shrugged as best I could, too absorbed in the moment to care whether or not he thought I was weird for my habits.

"it helps me relax. Sometimes you just have to be able to…"

My voice trailed off as I tried to think of a way to explain it all, but before I could do so Edward finished my sentence.

"To escape."

I made a contented noise in the back of my throat and returned to watching the skies, embarrassed as the conversation seemed to splutter to a close. Edward on the other hand, had a different idea.

"What's your favourite colour Bella?"

The question came from out of the blue and I grinned at the trivial nature of the enquiry - but at that moment I felt that trivial conversation was what I needed. Edward seemed to understand that, and for that I was grateful.

"It changes with my mood. At the moment? I'd say navy blue."

Glad for the darkness that covered my cheeks, I squinted casually at the top he had obviously changed into when he'd gone to his room earlier. It was navy blue.

"And you?"

He pondered my question for the briefest of seconds before meeting my gaze and whispering the answer.

"Brown. Definitely brown." I smiled at his answer and propped myself up on one elbow, turning my body to face him as well. He imitated my position, making it look a hell of a lot more graceful, and I suddenly felt insignificant in comparison to the person next to me. It was like comparing a broken tricycle to a shiny new motorbike.

"What's your favourite instrument?"

There was no need for me to even think about the answer to this, and my response was immediate.

"The guitar. I've been playing since I was a child and my-my mother," I tried not to choke on that word, and hoped that he hadn't noticed - I really wasn't in the mood for that conversation tonight. "bought me my first guitar when I was seven. I love it."

He seemed absorbed in my enthusiasm, and when I finished he lightly touched his hand to my arm. I felt a shock at contact, even though it was through the layers of my clothing.

"You'll have to play for me sometime. Promise me?"

His voice was almost pleading, and I caved. Out of the corner of my eye I could once again see his fingers crossed in hope, and I knew that that would be the closing point of my decision. I couldn't deny him anything. Was I really such a pushover?

"Okay, I'll play for you. On one condition. I get to hear you play your piano."

Well, at least I had some will power. Almost.

He agreed easily and, both parties satisfied with their end of the deal, settled back into silence. I could feel the sleep I had denied earlier begin to burrow it's way into my consciousness, and knew that soon I would have to retire onside. However much I kept telling myself that though, I couldn't bring myself to move from this bubble of heaven.

Eventually I knew that I had procrastinated my decision enough. I caught Edward's gaze and made to move and stand up, but before I could do so he held my arm.

"Bella, I've been trying to work up the courage to say this all day, but like the wimp I am - I haven't."

I made to open my mouth, but he shook his head and held a hand up towards me.

"Please let me finish."

He waited for me to nod my head in consent, and then took a deep breath.

"Bella, I think you're amazing. Since the moment you ran away from me at the front door I've been intrigued with you. You're beautiful," I held back a snort of disbelief here, "and kind and funny and I really want to get to know you better."

"I can see that you haven't had the best experiences with relationships in the past, and I know that's made you doubt yourself. I can see that you hold back. I can see that you are so selfless that you've never mentioned this to Alice and Rose - but you're terrified of being alone. Of everyone else finding love, and of you being left with nothing."

"But Bella, I want to change that. I want to get to know you and I want to show you who you really are."

I sat in shock. Had he really just said all that? And how did he know? Everything that he had just said was the truth about me. It was like he could really see into my soul, my mind, my being. These thoughts were the thoughts that plagued me late at night, and were the thoughts that ran through my brain each single time Rose or Alice had left for a date, or had come home gushing about how wonderful - _insert name here _- was.

_And yet, even though he knows all of that, he still wants to know you. _

That notion bought a hint of a smile to the corner of my mouth, and I made to reply but he fixed me with a look once again.

"Bella, as anti-climax as this is going to sound, I have to ask. Will you go out with me? Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The charged emotions coursing thorough the air seemed to increase as we held our connection, and I could see something laying beneath the surface in Edward's eyes. Love? Unlikely. I mean, come one - this is me we're talking about here. Happiness? Undeniably.

There was only one thing I could say to his questions, it had been the relentless chant circling my head since the day I met him. Standing up I pulled his hand with me until we were chest to chest, his arms around my back, and then made sure he was focussed on me before I gave my answer.

"Yes Edward, yes of course."

Pure, unadulterated happiness shone from his eyes in that instant, and I caught my breath at the god-like figure standing in front of me. Surely an action as small as this couldn't make him this happy?

Apparently it could.

I smiled with him as he leant in closer, and my knees went weak at the suspense. As his lips touched my own in our first kiss I melted closer to him and I could feel the corners of his mouth tug up in a grin of response. If i was dreaming, then i never wanted to wake up.

When I'd kissed people before, there had been no feeling. No energy. No spark. It had just been something that had happened at the end of one of the less scarring dates or the pitiful relationships. Not this time.

This time I felt more than a spark. I felt electricity. Edward was a live wire, and only fools play with live wires.

But then again, aren't we all just fools in love?

***

**So sorry for the crappy ending - it felt a bit rushed to me. But I just so wanted to get this out, that I decided to finish it. I made sure to make it extra long because of the lack of updates. ****REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews that are long as well. MAKE ME SMILE (:**


	7. Music makes the heart grow fonder

**A/N: Becca has been on my case about getting this done, so I'd better make sure to get it out quick. **

**Has anyone else had trouble getting files to upload? I've been trying for ages to get this up, but it hasn't worked.**

**Someone has asked me if I'm going to put a lemon in this, and I have to say I'm really not comfortable writing stuff like that. If I do then it will be in an outtake related to this - but not in the story itself. I would have to ask someone else to write that for me - like I say, I don't think I could do it. **

**I'm not even going to try and make excuses about updating, coz by now I've already have someone threaten to throw grapes at my head unless I do, which is kind of scary. So, without further ado, here we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

BPOV

The following morning the still silence in my room was broken by the constant buzzing of my alarm, which was steadily vibrating noisily under my pillow. Moaning incoherently under my breath I fumbled tiredly around under the pillow until I came into contact with the plastic. It took numerous attempts before I was able to shut the insistent buzz of the device off.

_6am. Great. Just great. _

I lay still for a moment, content to let the events of the past night wash over my mind - and I allowed myself a small smile. This rapidly spread across my face until I was full out grinning at the proceedings, however I caught myself before I could become dizzy with excitement. Chastising myself silently I calmed slightly - I was acting like a love struck teenager for god sake!

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and struggled from the confines of my duvet, which has, at some point during the night, become entangled in knots around my legs, and I had no idea how.

Once freed, I padded softly into the bathroom, flicking the light on at the wall as I went. The bright light of the bulb made me squint thrown the glare, and I clenched my eyes until they had adjusted to the new environment. I stretched my arms above my head and then twisted my torso from side to side - popping the stiffness in my back that built up during the hours of rest I had acquired

I looked briefly at my reflection in the mirror before turning away in disgust and splashing cold water over my face and running my fingers haphazardly through the tangled mess on top of my head, in a lost cause to tame it. After I had given up on that I quickly brushed my teeth and added some lip balm to my chapped lips, then slipped back into my room - where I proceeded to throw my hair back in a ponytail out of my face.

As I became level with my bed I fought the childish urge to jump back into the middle of the mattress and pull the covers up over my head, refusing to come out until a respectable hour. I was, however, able to resist the temptation - instead opting to change swiftly into a pair of navy joggers and a plain black top. Grabbing my Ipod from the desk on the way to the door I pushed open the wooden panel and made my way down the hall - pausing only to check whether Alice or Rose would be accompanying me on a run.

One look at their comatose figures gave me the answer I needed.

Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I suddenly stopped - brought to a standstill by the shuffling noises occurring within the room.

_Burglars? _

No, that's just silly.

_Or is it?_

I loitered indecisively outside the door, wondering idly how to fight off intruders. Any move I made to go and get the guys upstairs would surely attract attention, and I was certain that I would be unable to cause any real danger to someone willing to break into a house this size.

_Well, there's only one way to find out. Even if I am terrified. _

I crept softly a few doors down the hall and pulled open the very same cupboard that I had occupied with Edward in our game of sardines. Thankfully I could see what I was looking for, propped carefully on the inside of the doorframe. That meant I wouldn't have to rummage unnecessarily through the mess - and so cause a noise.

I picked up the baseball bat from it's stand and gripped it firmly in both hands - rocking it slightly to get the weight if it, and to make sure I wasn't overestimating my strength.

Thankfully I wasn't, and so crept back to the kitchen, where I then walked silently into the kitchen. The door to the fridge was ajar, the light from the door glowing softly in the morning air - which was still a half light on the horizon. I noticed the top of a head of hair bent down on the other side of the counter top - and so I did what any reasonably sane person would do.

I leapt over the counter, trying to keep my balance as my arms flailed out behind me. This tactic didn't work and I crashed to the floor, the thump muffled as I tumbled somewhat ungracefully to the hard surface. Luckily the rest of the house wasn't woken by the bat which had clattered nosily to the floor, and I reached out a hand to grab it and face the intruder.

This, however, became unnecessary because as I did so, an amused voice caught my attention, and a hand reached down from above my head to help me to my feet.

"Alright there Bella?"

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"I always seem to be on the floor when I see you Jasper, and it's getting a little repetitive."

He laughed at that and I smiled to show that I was kidding, even though what I had said was perfectly true.

"Is there any reason you tried to brain me with the baseball bat?"

My expression shifted and I stood up in defiance, my hands placed on my hips.

"Well is there any reason you are up so early? I came down and thought you were some kind of intruder! I was planning to attack you, and I'll have you know that a baseball bat was as good as anything to defend myself."

He looked wickedly amused at my attempt at anger, and he just looked serenely at me. As he was speaking we moved around the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of water and he finished tying the laces on his sneakers that appeared to be the reason he had been bent down earlier.

He spoke in a humorous voice, obviously still amused by my display of my grace, or lack thereof, that had been demonstrated as I threw myself over the counter.

"I like to go for a run in the mornings, it makes me feel more energetic. I assume that's what you're doing as well?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he continued in his quiet voice.

"I would ask where the other girls are, but if they are anything like Emmett then I'm guessing that they are still in bed asleep."

I confirmed his suspicions quickly and conversation flowed easily between us as we headed for the front door. I stopped when my hand was on the handle and then shot Jasper a puzzled glance.

"Wait, you mentioned Emmett, what about Edward?"

He just grinned slyly at me, and the next second I felt a pair of smooth arms fit round my waist from behind. I fought the urge to jump, instead choosing to spin round in the arms and stick my tongue childishly out at Edward, who rolled his eyes playfully.

After whispering a greeting in my ear, and making sure that it was returned, he pulled away from the embrace and grabbed my hand - interlocking our fingers and swinging them with enthusiasm back and forth. Without pause all three of us made our way out of the front door and down the steps, stopping only so that I could lock the door behind me and catch up to where the two guys were stretching by the road outside.

I quickly fell into rhythm and they shot me a look, half questioning and half amused.

"What?" I was obviously puzzled, I had no idea what was going on.

They looked at each other and then back to me, smiling slightly and shaking their heads.

"Nothing." Both of them answered in unison. I shrugged and resumed my stretches, making sure to show off just a little bit so that they could see I was serious.

When that was done I took out my Ipod and slid one of the buds in my ear, securing the other so that it would not shake as I ran and sliding the device into my pocket. I turned to Jasper as he asked me a question.

"Bella, seeing as we haven't run round here before we'll just stick with you today, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine guys - you're cool with whatever route I do, aren't you? I was thinking about a short one today, seeing as I have work."

"That's great."

I went to start jogging, but pulled up short as I realised something myself.

"Um guys? I haven't exactly been here long either you know."

"Oh. I guess we forgot about that." Edward sounded sheepish.

"Well it's fine - we'll just go around the block for today and we can see about a different route another day."

They nodded and without another word I took off, the music pounding in my ears giving me a steady pace - making sure I didn't exhaust myself early on. When I was running I tended to block everyone else out, and so it was probably a good thing that I had my Ipod with me at the moment. I wasn't certain how much restraint I could count on if I was fully aware of Edward behind me, especially after the events of last night.

The thought of last night had me reminiscing immediately. A smile touched my lips as I contemplated, and I knew that I must look like a freak, running along the street smiling at nothing. But right now I couldn't care less, because even if I found out that he didn't love me - and lets face it, it was too early to be thinking about that yet anyway, - I was still the happiest that I had been in a long while.

Pulling myself from my daydream I threw a look back over my shoulder, seeing with amusement the way that the two guys were trying not to let it show that they were out of breath. When they saw me looking I could see them both straighten up and increase their pace subtly, their movements become more pronounced.

I forced back a laugh, not wanting to hurt their masculine pride, but inclined my head towards Edward. He sped up slightly to jog beside me, and I felt a little guilty at making him leave Jasper, but when I turned to apologise to Jasper he just shook his head and gave me a knowing look.

I looked back in front and saw that we had already made a full circle around the streets of the block, and we were just turning back onto our street now. There was a movement beside me and Jasper brushed past, smiling in reassurance before he sprinted ahead.

I slowed to a walk, my hand once again finding Edward's, and I leant into his side in contentment. He pulled the buds of his Ipod from his ears, motioning for me to do likewise.

"You know Bella, you're surprisingly coordinated when you're running. It's rather unnerving."

Even though I could hear the playful teasing in his voice I turned in mock outrage, remembering to keep my voice low in the early hours of the morning.

"Edward!"

He shrugged innocently, the crooked grin I was growing accustomed to gracing his features. He obviously thought I was going to forgive him instantly for his little tease, but instead I turned round with a flourish and stalked off down the road.

I could practically here that shock registering on his face and I smirked. Before I could take another step, my foot slipped off the edge of the sidewalk and the smirk turned to a grimace as I felt my body lose it's balance.

_Great. Just when I'm trying to make a point about coordination, fate turns against me. Or maybe it's just irony. _

A resigned sigh left my lips and I braced my self for impact - determined not to cause myself more bodily harm than strictly necessary. At the last moment I was pulled upright and I spun round into a hard chest, my breath knocked from my body.

My clumsy nature was becoming more and more pronounced recently, and I had my suspicions about the cause.

And that cause was presently staring down at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

I placed my finger to his lips in a motion to silence him before he could speak, shuddering embarrassingly when he placed a feather light kiss on the tip.

"Not. A. Word. Not one. Don't even think about it."

It was his turn to smirk then but he nodded in understanding. When I was certain there would be no snide remarks made I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading us both back to the house before I could make an even bigger fool of myself.

As soon as I opened the door we were hit with the unmistakeable scent of burning toast. I immediately dropped Edward's hand, vaguely acknowledging the warmth that was lost once I had done so. I took off towards the kitchen, years of knowing Alice in the kitchen had taught me to take action the minute I knew she was attempting something.

Skidding to a halt at the door to the kitchen I paused - this was not what I had expected. Emmett was standing by the toaster looking utterly perplexed, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. In one hand he held a plate of blackened squares that I assumed were the remnants of toast, and in the other he held a little black button from the electrical device.

"Erm, Emmett?"

His head snapped up at my voice and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked too cute to do anything else.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"I don't know!" He whined, looking up to the ceiling in frustration. "I was just trying to make toast, and then when I pressed the little button thing it broke! And then the bread got all burnt because it didn't pop up and so I just kind of.."

He tailed off uncertainly, looking totally downhearted. I was about to ask for the rest of the story, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and Edward uttered the question for me.

"What did you do this time Emmett?"

"Nothing! I mean, I turned it upside down so that the toast would come -" His words cut off suddenly and his eyes gleamed, all trace of moping gone. "Hey, so are you guys finally hooked up then?!"

He pointed a finger accusingly at us and I stiffened. What did he mean, finally? He gave us no chance to respond before he was yelling up the stairs for the girls to come down.

They walked into the room, took one look at Edward's arm round my waist, and let out a squeal.

"Bella! Give me details! When did he ask you? How did he ask you?"

"Why were we not told about this!?"

I cringed backwards into Edward's arms, now forcibly reminded of why I could never keep anything from my two best friends. They just seemed to be able to get anything out of me, and this time would be no different.

"Hey, calm down." I took a deep breath before answering their questions, while simultaneously inching slowly towards the door. A quick glance at the clock had informed me that I would need to get to work soon if I didn't want to be late, and that wouldn't happen if I was waylaid by the girls.

"There aren't many details, sorry Alice. He asked me last night when we were outside - long story - and I said yes. Obviously. What do you mean, how did he ask me? He used words and his voice box, the same as most other people. What else could he have done - send me a message via Morse Code? You weren't told 'coz you didn't ask, and this morning before the run you were absolutely comatose."

After my little rant I quickly turned and pecked Edward on the lips, waved at Jasper who had walked into the room half way through, grinned sheepishly at the girls and run towards the doorway - throwing Emmett's burnt toast in the bin and chucking him a box of pop tarts at the same time.

In less than a minute I was upstairs in my room with the door locked, and looking for my work top.

I knew for a fact that I would only have to work until the lunch time shift, so I would have the afternoon off. Tapping my chin in thought, I suddenly had an amazing idea. Pulling out my cell I quickly typed in a number. After a few rings I heard the line pick up.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward."

I heard a confused chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, you do know that I'm only downstairs, don't you?"

"Yes, but with Alice and Rose down there as well I think I'd rather use a phone."

"Ah, ok - I can see your reasoning. Now, I assume this call wasn't just about the pleasantries?"

"Not quite." I grinned into the phone, shaking my head when I realised he couldn't see me. "What time do you have to work later? You're playing tonight aren't you?"

"I am. Why?"

" I was wondering if I could…actually, don't worry." I cursed my impulsive nature, and searched around in my mind for a plausible excuse for why I had called.

"Bella." his tone was warning and he sounded almost frustrated. "Tell me."

I steeled my resolve, thankful that we were having this conversation over the phone and not face to face. I don't know if I could have resisted if he had been in the room with me.

"It's nothing - I was just feeling a little crazy. I should probably head off to work soon though."

I could hear a sigh from his end of the phone again, but surprisingly he dropped the subject. Maybe he's realised just how stubborn I can be after all. After a few more minutes of talking I told him I had to go, but just as I was about to hang up he told me to wait.

"Bella, do me a favour. Open your door."

Confused, I lifted myself from the bed where I had spread out and made my way to the door. I flicked the lock and pulled the door open, only to be met by two piercing green eyes. Edward's head was ducked slightly and he glanced at me from beneath his lashes, a hint of a smile playing around his lips. Taking my hand in his own he raised it to his lips, and without breaking eye contact he placed a kiss on the knuckles.

"Now will you tell me why you asked?" his voice was a whisper, and I heard it as though it was being spoken through water.

I nodded dumbly, my mouth moving of it's own accord.

"I just wanted to know if I could come and hear you play?"

_Damn it Bella! You weakling! _

"Of course! Why would you be embarrassed about that?"

He had the most adorable puzzled look on his face and I resisted the urge to stroke it away. That's just plain creepy. I don't know how long I just stood there looking at him, but after a silence he cleared his throat, clearly amused at my antics.

"Enjoying the view are we?"

Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't - too late.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean maybe. I mean - oh stop dazzling me Edward."

He quirked an eyebrow at my statement, and if it was possible I became even more red in the cheeks. I just couldn't stop the word vomit that threatened to overcome me whenever I was around him.

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I mumbled under my breath. Unfortunately he seemed to have heard and his smirk became wider.

"Well, my dazzled little angel, I think it's time for you to get off to work."

"I'll see you later?"

He looked content, and his hand reached up to brush a single stroke down my face. "Yes, I can't wait."

*******

I huffed, shooting daggers at the clock on the wall for the millionth time in the past hour. Surely there couldn't still be half an hour left until I got off shift? Somebody must have tampered with the clock. Set it to go at half speed. Yes, that's it.

Angela wasn't here yet, she would be in as my shift was finishing so that she could take over. It meant that I was managing the shop alone for a while, but honestly, that wasn't a problem. The little building was secluded in a sense because, although it was on a well travelled road, the size and vibrancy of the building meant that it was often overlooked. Angela had already informed me that there was never an overwhelming amount of business, so I should be fine on my own for the half day I was working.

I was working on autopilot, that much was certain, and it scared me. Never before had I been so caught up with my thoughts, and surely it wasn't healthy to be think about the same thing repeatedly for almost four hours?

I was broken from my musings my the bell like chime of the door opening. A slight breeze flitted around the room hesitantly, creating a welcome release from the stuffy, yet cosy, temperature within the room. This was abruptly cut off as the door was closed once again and I finally got a look at the person entering. Unfortunately it wasn't who I wanted to see.

"Hello Bella."

"James."

My answer was short, concise. No matter what my original perception of the guy had been, I had to admit I was more than a little unnerved by both his creepy demeanour and unsettling personality. I was never quite comfortable with the way he approached me, and had more than once seen him appraising me when he thought I was otherwise engaged.

"Working hard I see? Good girl."

By this time he had ducked under the counter and was leaning beside me, a leer on his face as his eyes made the all too predictable sweep up and down.

Averting my own eyes I shifted slightly, angling my body away and busying myself with straightening up the board with the coffee list on. This didn't seem to deter him and I found myself backing up subtly into the corner, further away from him. I knew I was probably just being irrational, but I was never one for rational thinking in situations that appeared threatening.

"Yes well, that's what I'm here for."

Alerted by the repetitive sound of the door I looked up from under my eyelashes, watching the retreating figure of the last remaining person in the room, a man in his late 20's, left. I took this as my chance and ducked under the counter, performing a sweep of the room and gathering up the used cups and plates, balancing them carefully on a tray and taking them through to the kitchen before reluctantly returning to where James was still waiting.

To my surprise he was still leaning on the counter, seemingly at ease, as his gaze followed my progress.

"You know Bella, I think I like it with only one person at a time in here. Makes it more -" he paused here, tapping a finger to his chin before continuing, "- personal. Don't you think?"

"Yeah yeah, it's great."

My voice was monotonous, emotionless.

Sighing at my lack of interest he pushed himself away from the counter and sauntered forward. I stiffened at the action, but relaxed as he passed by me, instead choosing to walk through the kitchen and, I assumed, into the little back room he used as an office.

Letting out a sigh of relief I looked at the clock once again. 15 minutes. That's all. I can do this. Why did I even take this job in the first place?

_It's not as though I enjoy it. _

It's not as though I can afford not to take it.

_Alice and Rose have got enough money for the three of us until I can find something I really like. _

You don't know what you want to do though, that's the problem.

"Shut up." I muttered to myself, willing the conflicting voices in my head to go away. Obediently, they stopped.

A noise from behind me notified me of James's return, and I squared my shoulders unconsciously. Danger or not, I wasn't taking any chances.

"I'll be going then Bella. You can do the afternoon shift tomorrow - you'll get off at 5."

I turned with a fake smile on my face and nodded my head in understanding. James brushed past me in a nondescript manner, but as he passed his fingers brushed swiftly down my arm, squeezing me at the wrist. I froze, but by the time I had a moment to register the action he was gone.

_It didn't mean anything. Stop over reacting. _

Putting the cloth back down onto the counter I walked into the kitchen to grab my bag and, after a quick look around, I swiftly exchanged my uniform top for a plain blouse - green. After this I heard the door go, that would be Angela.

Right on cue I heard her call from the front, and let out a greeting in return. As I hopped over the top of the bar we exchanged pleasantries but I was preoccupied. Since this morning I had wanted to hear Edward play the piano, and right now I could think of nothing better to do than head over and eat lunch while watching him.

The walk only took me 20 minutes, and I made sure to attempt to memorize the route - after all, I was meant to be becoming accustomed to the new city, and a good start would be knowing my way around. As I approached the door I hesitated a little, but shook my head to clear any thoughts of doubt away. Edward had never said I couldn't come to see him, and I was more than slightly curious as to hear this particular talent of his.

Pushing the door open I was immediately swept up in a soft melody, the notes swirling around me like a sea. I could hear the expression that was ingeniously woven into the light-hearted music and a trace of a smile hinted at my lips. It was wonderful.

Looking up at the raised platform at the other end of the room I saw a sight that made my heart skip a beat, quite literally. Edward was situated on a sleek black stool, positioned directly in front of an equally stunning grand piano. His hands were moving delicately across the ivories, but although the music he was producing seemed complicated, he appeared to have no struggle with it.

_Of course not, 'cause you just have to go and fall for someone that's perfect at frikkin' everything. _

He had obviously not seen me come in and I didn't want to distract him, so I quietly and discretely made my way to a small bar in the corner. After being presented with a glass of water with lemon I found a large armchair and settled into it, curling my feet under me and setting the glass down on the table next to me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a copy of the latest book I was reading, and sunk back into the chair to read, letting the music provide background noise.

I don't know how long I sat there, but once I was immersed literature it was often hard to pull me out of it. I let time pass me by as I read, occasionally peeking up to see Edward as he continued to play, breaking every few songs to take a drink of water or stretch his arms above his head.

On one such occasion as this, I had just glanced up to watch Edward, but became aware of someone watching me as well. I let my eyes travel around quickly to find the source, and came to rest on a little girl sitting in the chair opposite me, her chin resting on her clasped hands, while her elbows supported the weight in her knees. Her legs were not long enough to touch the floor, and her feet kicked in opposite directions to each other as she sat there.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

I kept my voice friendly, not wanting to scare her away if she was as shy as I had been as a child, but I soon found that that was unnecessary. Evidently seeing my question as an invitation to come closer she hopped off the chair and pulled it - with great difficulty - closer to mine.

I bit back a smile at the sight of the little girl, who was wearing a simply adorned purple dress and matching ribbons in her pigtails, pulling the chair three times her size slowly but surely across the ground. Once she had completed her Herculean task she then proceeded to scramble back onto the seat.

"Rebecca."

"Wow, that's a pretty name."

Her head tilted to the side as if to study me, and then she grinned.

"What's yours?"

Setting my book to the side I smiled in return.

"Bella, my name's Bella."

"Oh right. Why are you all alone?"

Her blunt question almost made me chuckle - children had no filter on their thoughts. But, as of last night, I could proudly say I wasn't alone. Although somehow I don't think that was the answer she was looking for.

I mirrored her position with my hands and leaned forward, as if to tell her a secret. She complied by leaning forward as well.

"I'm not alone."

That confused her for a second, and my eyes flickered to Edward again, as if to check he hadn't disappeared. She obviously caught the direction of my gaze, because she put the pieces of the puzzle together very quickly. Smart kid.

"Is the music man with you then?"

"Yes, the-the music man is with me. But they wanted him to go and play for everyone. It's very good, isn't it?"

She shrugged and raised her hands palm upwards innocently. I watched as she reflexively twirled one of her dark brown ringlets of hair around her finger inattentively. Her clear little voice broke my distraction, and without even looking a could tell she was goofing around with a silly smile on her face.

"He's okish for a yucky boy. But I bet I could play better than him. I do piano lessons you see."

She nodded her head in a very final manner and I had to admit, she was very confident for such a young child. As that thought hit me, I looked around the near vicinity in an endeavour to find some kind of parent for Rebecca.

A woman caught my eye and motioned to herself and subsequently to Rebecca, so I assumed that she was her mum. Well, at least I looked nice enough that the woman wasn't marching over to steal her child from my evil grasp.

"Oh, so you could do better? Maybe you should tell him that. I'm sure you could give him some lessons."

She nodded eagerly, and then suddenly became shy. She looked at me in a funny manner, as though trying to figure me out, and I unexpectedly found myself feeling like I was being examined by a judge in a trial. The image of Rebecca sitting at the head of a court case with a wig on and a mallet in her hand made me want to chuckle.

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes sweetie?"

She leaned forward again and cupped her hands to my ear.

"Is he your husband?"

I sat abruptly, shocked, and the movement caused me to knock the remainder of my glass to the floor with a smash. The glass shattered and the water seeped into the carpet, although thankfully the shards were large, so no one was in danger of small pieces of glass attacking their feet.

The sound had attracted the stares of most of the room, and the music faltered for a brief second. I raised my head with embarrassment, only to be met my the amused eyes of Edward, and his raised and questioning eyebrow. I shook my head and he turned back to the music, starting again without missing a beat.

Rebecca looked apologetic and I nudged her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, It's not your fault missy. And no - he's not my husband. He's my boyfriend"

An odd sensation overcame me, and I felt a surge of excitement. That was the first time I'd said it, out loud anyway. Saying it in my head didn't count, even if I did seem to have a large number of conversations in my head at varying instances throughout the day. And anyway…

_I couldn't hope to marry someone like Edward._

"Oh."

She looked down, and I frowned. What had I said?

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's really pretty Bella."

Pretty? Well that's one way of putting it. Although I would probably use something stronger. Actually, I would probably go off on a long rant that would embarrass be if anyone but myself heard it, because I would pour my soul out and then find that it scared him off because I took things too fast and ruined my chances. So, for now - we'll go with pretty.

"Oh yes, I know that."

"And you're really pretty as well. And you're really nice Miss Bella. Is he nice as well?"

"Well," I teased, "yes, he's as nice as an icky boy can be."

"Then you should marry him."

I sighed at her logic - if only things were that simple. Maybe in kid world things were. But in reality? That was a whole different concept, and I wasn't even sure how he felt about me yet. All we had said was that he wanted to try for a date. So I would do that, and we'll see where things progress from there.

But looking at her ingenuous face, I couldn't bring myself to out a downer on her theory, so instead I just let the wistful longing appear on my face, and willed myself not to tell her to stop being silly.

"We'll see Rebecca, we'll see. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

She made her face go cross eyed, and then stuck her tongue out.

"No. Boys are mean. a boy called Eric at my pre-school keeps throwing grass at me at playtime. And he chased me off the swing."

Determined to make her smile again, I spoke in a conspiring tone, as though I was divulging the secrets of the universe.

"Don't worry, that means he likes you. He's only being mean so that you speak to him. Why don't you be nice and see what he says?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, but before she could reply the woman from before walked up behind her and took her hand gently, in a nurturing way. She shot me a thankful smile which I returned - I presumed it was in thanks for allowing her both some peace of mind, and some peace and quiet during the past half hour.

She leant down to Rebecca and spoke in her ear, and the young girl looked at me.

"Thank you Miss Bella. Bye."

I wiggled my fingers in response, and then sunk back down into the chair, my book still forgotten by the side. My eyes closed briefly as I listened to the music, which stopped suddenly. I heard shifting, and then the sound of a different song starting up.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The voice spoke close to my ear, the proximity startling me for the second time today. However this time, instead of knocking something over my hand flew up on reflex, and came into contact with something that wasn't me or the chair.

I turned around to see Edward cradling his cheek in his hand, rubbing it quickly to eliminate any pain that my apparent slap must have caused him.

"Did I do something to offend you?" His tone was light and teasing, but I could hear the real worry beneath the words. He honestly thought that my response had been to do with the fact that it was him, and not hat I had been shocked into action.

"I'm sorry Edward, you scared me. I didn't mean to-"

I gestured helplessly at his cheek, which I could now see had reddened only slightly at my seemingly meagre force.

His finger trapped my chin and raised my head so that I was making eye contact, and he shrugged to show me he was ok.

"No harm, no foul."

"Well," I began to reason, "technically there was harm, because can see the mark where-"

Once again I was cut off, but this time it was because he had placed his finger on my lips, effectively rendering me too numb to do anything but stare and try not to melt into his touch.

"Stop looking for technicalities. I'm fine. And I apologise for making you jump."

I nodded weakly to show my acceptance, still focussing too much on his finger which was still gracing my lips to think of much else. He seemed to realise it was there at the same time as my thought, and he trailed it down, gently skimming my jaw and then my collarbone. I shivered and he pulled back, looking regretful at the loss of contact.

_I know how you feel. _

He pulled me to my feet and grabbed my bag, ignoring my protests he carried it for me. He wrapped his free arm round my waist and we made our way to the door. Once outside the breeze was welcoming, for it was a rather humid day.

Conversation flowed easily between us, and I let him steer the way, unsure of where our path was taken us. We rounded a corner after about 10 minutes and saw the iron gate to a park, with extensive stretches of grass and a winding gravel path. There were several large trees further into the park and Edward guided me gently over to the shade of one, setting my bag down and then pulling me down with him.

I settled with my back on his chest, leaning in between his legs as he leant back onto the trunk of the old tree. His fingers idly ran through my hair, toying occasionally with the ends as we just sat there in silence. A few minutes passed before I found the courage to break the silence.

"You're amazing."

I felt his chest rumble with laughter, and his frame behind me shook.

"Thanks, although it's not true. What brought that on?"

I hit his leg teasingly so that he would shut up.

"You know that's not what I meant."

He didn't reply straight away, and that made me think - maybe he didn't know what I had actually meant.

"I meant you're playing earlier. It was wonderful."

And it had been. Although I hadn't consciously been aware of it, the soothing sound had kept me relaxed, kept me calm. It had reminded me of my childhood. My childhood before -

_No. no, I won't think of that. Not right now. Wait until later, when no one is around. _

I snapped out of my thoughts, stubborn enough not to let those thoughts plague me right now. I didn't need the past to come back and haunt me every day - that's just silly, and I wouldn't let it happen when I was finally starting to be happy with Edward.

"Thank you, but that stuff wasn't complicated. That's the thing with a job like that - they want you to play regular, boring, predictable stuff. It's nothing that I can really challenge myself with."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, when I play I like to be able to think 'this is something that only I know'. So I like playing my own stuff, but no one will let me."

He said it in a rush, but I still managed to pick out the key point.

"Your own stuff? You compose? That's amazing."

He shrugged, and I let it drop. But I would find a way to hear those songs, even if it was the last thing I did. He shifted underneath me and his arms wrapped around my middle drawing me nearer. His head rested on the crook of my neck and if I looked out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring right back.

"So, I believe you have to keep your end of the deal now Miss Swan."

Deal? My perplexity must have shown on my face because he laughed.

"Last night. You promised that I could hear you play your guitar if you heard me play the piano. Well, I believe I've upheld my end - albeit not intentionally - so now it's your turn."

Ah right. Ok then, he had me worried for a moment there.

"Sure, when we find the time then I'll play. I'm not sure what Alice has done with my guitar though - I only have the one. It's a beauty. I bought it about 5 years back, as a little gift to myself. She better not have broken it."

I grimaced at the thought, but I knew in my heart that Alice wouldn't have harmed it. However comfortable she was with throwing out any clothes of mine that she deemed 'disastrous', she never touched my personal stuff without the utmost of care. She knew better than that.

"What about your first guitar? The one your mother got for you? Don't you have that?"

I knew that there was only pure curiosity behind his words, but I still stiffened. He felt the change in my posture and froze as well, unsure of what was happening. His head shot up, scanning the perimeter for danger but there was nothing to see. The only thing plaguing me was in my mind, and I needed to get over it.

_Easier said than done. _

He appeared frantic now, his hands fluttering round my face, brushing the hair out of my unseeing eyes. I was trying not to revisit old memories, and if I wanted to succeed then I needed to concentrate. Unfortunately I couldn't tell him that, and so Edward pulled me to my feel, spinning me round and crushing me to his chest in a hug.

I buried my face in his coat and breathed deeply, his intoxicating presence was enough to clear my head. I was foolishly weak, that much was obvious. And I probably should tell him, but I couldn't. not right now anyway. I would, just not now.

Feeling me relax again he drew away, his hands steadying my shoulders, his green orbs locking with my own. After a minute of searching he slackened his hold partially.

"You're not going to tell me what that was about, are you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing terrible, don't worry - and you've done nothing wrong. Honestly, I am totally happy here with you. But I will explain everything about myself to you, I promise you that. It's just - I don't want to be a burden."

He pondered this briefly, and then met my gaze once again.

"Ok. I'll wait for you. But you must tell me if there is anything wrong. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, lets forget about this, because it's still sunny, and I want to have some fun."

The subject was immediately dropped and for that I was thankful. After so many years the pain was minimal, however I still felt it. It was only natural.

He dropped his hands from my shoulders and took a step forward, and then before I could comprehend what was happening he had tapped my arm and whispered in my ear, before running off in a sprint.

"Tag, you're it."

*****

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar fashion. I wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but Edward was able to uncover a side to me that only my closest friends knew. A side where I wasn't guarded or shy, but I was just myself.

Following our childish game of tag, which I decidedly won, we played hide and seek. This time the advantage went to Edward who, being taller, was able to hoist himself into trees to hide from my enquiring search. He was also able to find much better hiding places, and so made a fool out of me repeatedly before I conceded defeat.

About mid-afternoon he vanished for a couple of minutes after a heated kiss and a promise to return hastily. He made true to his word, and I had barely recovered from our last embrace - my heartbeat had just returned to normal - before I was once again swept into heave as he spun me round from behind, pressing his lips eagerly to my own.

I laughed, and then took advantage of his relaxed state to push him backwards, onto the ground as payback for his earlier excellence at hide and seek. The look on his face was priceless, the perfect balance of confusion and bewilderment, and I was just able to grab my camera and snatch a picture of him on the ground before he recovered and stalked after me.

He produced a camera of his own from his bag by the tree and the next block of time was spent running around taking pictures of each other. I managed to take a few of him when he was unaware, and I knew without looking that they would be the epitome of perfection. The way that the light was shining with an almost cliché brilliance through the trees was ideal, and the slight breeze ruffled his already messy hair.

After our little camera war we both seemed to sink to the floor, and we spent the rest of the afternoon in a casual embrace, laying side by side under the trees so that no one would complain. My hand traced abstract patterns lightly on his arm and he commenced his fiddling with my hair anew.

I was laying with my eyes shut, just enjoying the moment when the tranquillity was disturbed by his smooth voice.

"As nice as this is, I have a feeling that the we should go now. All of us guys are under strict instructions - we must not keep you away from Alice for too long without her permission."

I looked at him curiously. How did Alice know we were a couple? He saw the question in my eyes.

"Oh no, I didn't mean like that, although that's something I'm sure she'll consider once the news reaches her. What I meant was, over the phone when we called up about the house we were told that, as she was certain we were all going to be good friends, there had to be a rule. We were not allowed to steal you away without asking her first."

I shook my head in good humour at Alice's antics.

"In that case, I guess we should probably be getting home."

Edward lifted me up and we gathered our stuff. Before he could grab my bag I hooked it over my own shoulder and turned to see what his reaction would be. He stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow elevated. Crouching forward playfully, he stalked towards me.

"Bella, I think you should let me carry your bag."

I pretended to think about it for a moment, stroking my chin, and then shook my head.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Bella-"

"Nope." I stuck my tongue out, and with no time to spare I turned and ran towards the main gate. I could hear his footfalls behind me and so pushed myself ahead, laughing at his banter as he chased after me, calling me back.

Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was not on my side. I pitched forward over my own two feet and fell onto my hands, on the lane of the road. Edward's tone turned to concern as he watched me fall, but I held up a hand to show I was alright, I had just scraped my knee. How pre-school of me.

Suddenly his voice turned a lot more panicked thank previously, and his eyes widened at something

"Bella, no!"

He was only a few meters away now, and was holding out a hand frantically.

It was then I heard the screeching of tyres and spun my head round just in time to see the cause of the screeching sound. A speeding car headed straight towards me, with no chance of stopping,

And that's the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.

*****

**A/N: FINISHED! I re-wrote this 4 times before I was happy with it, and I'm still not pleased with everything, but I figured that you guys have all been so patient with me. That's why it took so long to get out. The least you can do now is review, right?**

**Get creative with your reviews, go on, I dare you. **

**The most I have ever got for one chapter is 21 - so lets try and beat that yeah?**

**GO GO GO! XD**


	8. Saving grace

_**A/N: I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! (I just had to let that out).**_

_**By the way, do you guys prefer long or short chapters?**_

_**Thank you! We've surpassed 100 reviews. That made me smile. **_

_**And we're off again. I hope you all like it…**_

_Previously : __**And that's the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.**_

BPOV

Despite what everyone says, my life didn't flash before my eyes when I was staring death in the face. That's right. I didn't get the blinding white lights, or the reels of happy memories to send me off into the next world. Hell, I didn't even get singing angels or a crappy 'Go into the light Bella'.

Nope, what I got was a total and utter rip off. I got the splatter of mud being flung into my face, and the slight stinging of my knee that I had grazed as I fell over.

_Anticlimax much?_

I clenched my eyes shut, one arm reflexively coming up to shield my face - as ineffective as the gesture may be. The screeching of tyres continued and I waited for my life to end.

_Figures - it would be because of my inability to stand on my own two feet. Damn it. _

All of this had transpired within half a second, and only a heartbeat after that I was flying through the air. I let out a scream at the surprise and opened my eyes, only to find myself face to face with the concrete with somebody's weight pushed into the back of me.

There was heavy breathing in my ear and in the distance I could hear the ragged sound of air being drawn harshly through panicked lips. The repetitive drone was insistent and getting louder and louder, it didn't seem to want to stop. It was only when I realised that it was me that I managed to prevent the action from happening, and I calmed slightly.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered being turned over and examined for damage, and I could hear a thumping echoing in the back of my head. There was one voice that was closer than all the noise, and I tried to focus in on that, allowing it to pull me gradually back to the surface of my lock down, until I broke through.

"Bella, oh god Bella, tell me you're alright."

I knew that I recognised the person speaking, but as hard as I tried I couldn't put a name to the voice. My eyes shifted restlessly in their sockets as I searched my mind, but it was to no avail.

"Don't do this to me Bella. Come on, please. Not so soon after I've met you!"

That brought back some sense of remembrance. I hastily ran through the activities of the past few days in my head, hoping to find a new face - a new name. Going over to Alice and Rose's apartment, reading the letter, being driven over to the new house, getting up the next morning and opening the door to three complete strangers -

It clicked. _Edward. _

Memories came flooding back, and I sat up, gasping. The instant I did so I could feel a jarring pain down the side of my body and I let out a quiet moan, instantly regretting it as I perceived a movement beside me. I was crushed gently into someone's body, and I stiffened initially, only to recognise Edward's comforting hold.

I pulled back so I could survey myself for damage, letting out a quick sigh of relief when I noted that there was no visible injury that couldn't be fixed by a band-aid and a pain killer. I was pulled out of my self inspection by a cough from Edward, who was watching me with worried eyes.

I smiled reassuringly yet meekly - trying to apologise for essentially throwing myself in front of a car.

"Well, sorry about that. But there's no harm done, so shall we be heading home?"

I made to stand up but a firm grip on my arm kept me stationary. I looked down at Edward inquisitively, but his expression was hard and unreadable.

"Bella, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you've been checked out. That was quite a traumatic experience, and besides - you hit your head pretty hard. I think you might have hurt your side as well."

"I hit my head?"

He nodded sombrely and I lightly touched a hand to the back of my head. I winced as it hit a sensitive area and I swear I saw Edward flinch when noted my discomfort. I stole a glance around us - apparently our little spectacle had gone unnoticed by the few people out and about at this time of the day.

It was then that I realised just where I was. I was curled on the ground on the pavement, with Edward kneeling next to me anxiously. Embarrassed I tried to get up once again, but hesitated when Edward's reaction warned me to comply with what he wanted for now - after all, I must have given him quite a fright.

Was it just a little ridiculous that I was _happy _that he reacted so strongly to the thought of me being hurt?

I shook my head swiftly back and forth to dislodge the thought, but winced when that caused more pain. Apparently moving wasn't a good idea at the moment, it just enraged the headache that seemed to have set up camp in my head.

"Okay, so no shaking. Shaking is not good." I mumbled to myself under my breath. I had though I was being quiet, but Edward's exasperated sigh at my casual reaction proved otherwise. His hands reached up to flutter uselessly trying to find something to do that would help, but they settled reluctantly back to grasping my own hand when nothing could be found.

"Bella, I'm getting you to a hospital. You need to get checked out."

Instead of being to animated with my reply, I just raised my eyebrows at him instead. But before I could even voice my objections he had scooped me gently into his arms, bridal style, and was walking down the sidewalk, making sure to compensate for every movement his body made so as not to hurt me.

I rolled my eyes, making sure he caught the disdain in the expression. This was totally ridiculous. Okay, so I'd almost gotten hit by a car. But I didn't. And yes, I may have hit my head and maybe acquired another bruise or two to add to my increasing collection. But that was not out of the normal for me, so why was he reacting so…pained?

I struggled in his arms, the realisation that I must be weighing heavily in his arms suddenly my top priority.

"Put me down Edward, I'm heavier than your average backpack."

He merely barked a humourless laugh at my statement, before looking me fixedly in the eye.

"Bella, believe me, you're not heavy. You're actually extremely light. I have no trouble carrying you."

I scoffed - both inwardly and out - and continued my attempt to get out of his arms. Edward looked at me for a moment, trying to determine if I was serious, and something in my facial appearance must have convinced him because he let out a resigned sigh, turning swiftly on his heel and walking back to the park where, minutes ago, we had been happily enjoying the evening.

Once we had travelled twenty or so metres back into the grounds we came across a bench, and he set me back on my feet, allowing me to settle - as gracefully as possible - onto the seat. When he didn't sit down as well I shot him a questioning glance but his eyes were closed, his head tilted back as one hand ran distractedly through his bronze hair and the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

He seemed to be trying to control his breathing, and when he eventually opened his eyes to look at me they were strained, and when I looked deeper I suddenly saw overwhelming fright threatening to overcome his calm exterior.

I stood up, any pain in my side and head forgotten as I broached the few steps between us. "Edward?"

My voice came out in a whisper, questioning him softly. There was no response.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me into an embrace. At first there was no response but slowly he reacted and firmly crushed me to his chest, burying his head in my hair and lightly placing kisses across the top, as though reassuring himself that I was actually here. I was partially satiated for a moment, until a trembling caught my attention.

"Edward! You're shaking!"

I felt his ministrations pause above me. He gripped my forearms momentarily and pulled me away from him so that I could see his eyes, and I tried to smother a gasp as I saw the raw emotions burning in his eyes once again.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find words that just wouldn't seem to come to him.

He sat me back on the bench without a word and then knelt in front of me, his head bowed. Although I was sitting on a higher level, his face was now at the same level as my own.

When he raised his head again I could see he was now in more control than before, but I was scared. Had I done something wrong? Was he regretting pulling me from the path of the car?

"Edward, whatever I've done I'm sorry, please just-"

I was cut off by a sudden burst of anger and understanding flash behind his eyes. His finger came up to stop my lips from moving, and this time he had no trouble finding the correct thing to say.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't think for a minute that you have done anything wrong."

"Then what.." I mumbled half a question against his finger, trailing off as I became unsure how to finish it. Fortunately Edward seemed to know what was on my mind. Removing his digit he used both hands to put pressure on his temples, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"You have no idea how close I came to losing you, do you?" he took a breath before continuing, the shaking still making him convulse slightly.

"Bella, I saw the car, and then you were in the way and I-I thought I'd lost you forever. You could have died," he choked over the last word and raised his head from where he had been scanning the floor intently.

"I was so scared. I didn't think I could get there in time, and all I could hear was your voice in my head, and all I could see was your terrified expression, and all I could think about was how the car was coming closer and closer and I just had to reach out a little bit more."

This was a side to Edward I hadn't seen yet. He was vulnerable, and he'd just admitted he was scared. I got the impression that this wasn't something he did very often.

"Oh." I breathed.

"Yeah, oh." he got up from the floor to sit next to me on the bench and I kicked off my ballet flats, curling my legs underneath me and then tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

After several moments of sitting in silence, his hand running down my arm and across the back of my neck in a comforting manner, he seemed to recollect himself, and shifted in his seat. I opened my eyes from where I had been resting and shot a look up to his face - checking for any signs of vulnerability that may still remain.

There was nothing and his eyes were calm, with only a slight hint of worry still marring his features as he met my gaze.

"Edward I'm fine. I promise."

He sighed once again, running one hand through his hair and momentarily distracting me as I longed to perform the very same action.

"I'm sorry I overreacted Bella. It's just…you can understand, can't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I can." I said after a minute of contemplation. "But only because I can imagine that if the situation were reversed - if I had been the one in your place, and you in mine - then there would be something worth saving. Worth worrying about."

A mask of confusion swept briefly over his face before he understood the meaning behind my words, and then his grip around me tightened slightly.

"Don't even speak about something like that Bella. You are worth it. I refuse to even have this conversation. Do you understand?" His short sentences were a clear indication of the stress he was feeling.

I shrugged noncommittally at the anger in his tone, refusing to give an answer to his statement, and we dropped the subject. Looking around the little area where we were sat I was suddenly aware that I would much rather be back at the house, relaxing at the end of what had been the perfect day, marred only by the near death experience.

Ok, so maybe that wasn't everyone's definition of perfect, but apart from that slight hitch I had really enjoyed myself.

As if he could read my mind, Edward stood from where we were seated, jostling me only slightly. He held a hand out to me with a smile on his face, indicating that he wanted to just forget about what had happened, and go on without mentioning it. I was only too happy to oblige, and so used his outstretched palm to pull myself up and closer to him, where he snaked an arm possessively around my waist.

"Come on, lets go home."

*************

I paused outside the front door, inclining my head as I listened to the muffled shouts coming from inside the house. I could vaguely hear yells of excitement, and the occasional muffled curse. I felt Edward shake his head in mock solemnity before pushing open the door and leading me towards the shouts.

I don't know what I was expecting, but the scene that greeted me from the front room was definitely not what I had in mind. The first thing to bombard my senses was the loud shouting that seemed to be consisted of mainly Emmett and Alice's voices.

Emmett was lying face down on the floor, his head pressed sideways into the carpet while Jasper restrained him by sitting on his legs. Alice was perched on top of his back, seemingly relaxed, while childishly ignoring his cries of "Alice! Get off me! Aww come on, two against one is no fair!" by placing her hands over her ears and repeatedly humming "Nah nah nah nah nah, I can't hear you".

As if that wasn't enough, Rosalie was sitting languidly on the sofa in front of the bundle, flicking through a magazine with one hand and distractedly throwing small objects at the group which, on closer inspection, turned out to be half defrosted raspberries.

I leant in towards Edward and whispered in his ear, gaining a small amount of satisfaction when I noticed him shiver minutely and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Do we even want to ask, or do you think we could just leave before they notice us?"

He barked out a laugh in good humour, but this unfortunately distracted Jasper long enough that Emmett was able to shift his weight from his legs and send Alice sprawling onto the sofa next to Rose. Before I was able to turn and run, Emmett had taken three large bounds across the room and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me from Edward's grasp.

My side let out a groan of protest as Emmett unintentionally increased the pressure on the side that had been hurt earlier, and I expressed the pain as a sharp exhale accompanied with a low moan. Too caught up in the excitement and noise, which was not helped by the fact that an Ipod was blaring from the side of the room, Emmett didn't notice and began tickling me repeatedly.

As hilarious as the situation would have been usually, my head was beginning to pound from the swift movements and I could feel a throbbing where it had come into contact with the concrete road. Through no fault of my own my eyes started to tear up and I managed to let out a low gasp.

"Em, please stop."

I would have gone on, but suddenly I heard the angered shout of Edward, and the Emmett's presence above me was gone. I shifted my weight in the seat I had ended up in, and looked over at what had happened. Edward was currently pinching the bridge of his nose while glaring at Emmett.

"She told you to stop."

His voice was low and more serious than I had ever heard it when he was talking to Emmett, and I could see the taken aback look on everyone's faces. The music had been switched off and the mood in the room had dropped suddenly, like a switch had been flipped.

I started to get up to place a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder, but he looked over to me, his expression softening when he caught a look at my face.

"I knew I should have taken you to the hospital."

Not this again. I sighed internally, reminding myself that it was only because he cared that he was insisting on this.

"Edward, it's a bruise and a slight headache. I'd rather put up with this than the other option."

Because, lets face it, I'd prefer to live, Rather than be decorating the road.

He still looked undecided, and I relented slightly.

"Ok, I'll let you have a look to discern the damage for yourself, but I flat out refuse to leave the house. Is that clear?"

He smirked at my tone, but could see I wasn't going to budge on this decision. With a final glare at Emmett he turned back to me and moved past the defrosting fruit littering the ground to kneel next to me. I threw the others an apologetic glance at Edward's mood swings, and then realised that they had no idea what was going on. I knew Alice and Rose would ask me later, but I really didn't feel like recounting the tale more than once, so I figured that informing them now would be the better option.

Ignoring the way that Edward was slowly inching my top up over my torso to lightly prod the bruising, I had to smile at the shocked expressions on the faces of my friends as they tried to figure out why I was letting Edward undress me in the front room.

"I might have had a little accident today."

Alice rolled her eyes while Rosalie commented dryly.

"Obviously. That doesn't explain Edward's whole 'touch her and die' routine though."

I had to stifle a laugh at that, but shot Edward a look that showed him I didn't mean it.

"It might have been a bit worse than falling down the stairs this time. I kind of - nearly - well, I might have almost got hit by a car."

I said the last part of the sentence as quickly as possible, but they were able to catch it and the Alice's demeanour changed. she bustled over to Emmett, where she promptly hit him round the head and gave him a glare. Rubbing his head he pouted slightly, but Rose just grinned at him, showing that he deserved it.

"You know what you've got to do Em." Rose said to him evilly. "Just like I told you earlier when you hit Alice over the head with the TV remote."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and clasped his hands behind his back ridiculously. I merely lifted an eyebrow at the behaviour, and even Edward stopped his ministrations on my torso to asses the situation. Emmett heaved a sigh but the humour in his eyes a sign that he wasn't mad.

"Bella, I'm sorry if my insensitive actions caused distress to you in any shape or form. It was not my intention to inflict injury on you. Please forgive me."

I bit my lip to keep the laughter in, but it was in vain. I held my tongue until I was sure I would not show the amusement at the obviously forced apology, and then shook my head to show he was forgiven.

"It's fine guys, you didn't know. Besides, Edward is just overreacting. I have a minor bruise and a slight headache."

The room settled down again, and Edward - finally content enough to allow me to relax - gently pulled my top back down and sat next to me. The half an hour was spent talking about what had happened, and try as I might I was not allowed to escape having to recount, as Jasper so eloquently put it, the tale of my almost-but-not-quite demise.

It was only about an hour after that, when we had all drifted off into separate conversations the I was pulled from my reverie by an excited squeal from Alice's general direction. I turned my head inquisitively, but she and Rose were exchanging pointed glances from each other, to my hand which was securely clasped in Edward's.

Dammit. The observant pixie had spotted how touchy feely I was being with him. And if I knew her at all - which I did - then she would not be best pleased that I hadn't immediately informed her of my newest relationship status.

Her next words should have been warning of the inquisition that was sure to follow.

"GIRL TALK!" the screech was followed by simultaneous groans from all three men, and a whispered prayer from myself. I could feel Edward vibrate next to me with laughter, and I punched him in the arm with my free hand.

The shocked look on his face was the most adorable thing I had seen, until I saw the pout he was giving me. Without a second thought I had placed a peck on his lips, but was brought back to reality by Emmett's yells.

"Finally! Get in there Eddie!"

Pulling away, Edward clenched his hand into a fist.

"I thought I told you not to call me Eddie?"

"Aww, come on Eddie, it's just a bit of fun. And," he paused before he carried on, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I bet you'd let Bella call you Eddie."

He groaned under his breath, and whispered so that only I could hear. "Go with Rose and Alice, it'll save you from the crude jokes I'm certain these two immature humans are going to make repeatedly in the next coupe of hours."

When I shot him a pleading look, he merely shook his head and carried on.

"Go on, I admit I may have overreacted a bit about the extent of the injuries. I'll allow you the win this time, but only this once. And anyway, I'm sure the girls will be the lesser of two evils."

A wink accompanied his statement and I hopped of the seat with a muttered, "Wanna bet?". His only answer was to sigh in resignation, and the last thing I heard before we started climbing up the stairs was a lewd comment from Emmett.

The way that Alice and Rose were looking at me at the moment, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the last thing I ever heard, because at this precise moment in time, I was wondering how much more mischievous their smiles could get.

_Lord, what have I let myself in for?_

***********

Four and half hours, three different changes of clothes, a hell of a lot of taking and countless incidents involving me blushing later, I ended up sprawled across Alice's bed in a pair of shorts and a camisole, nursing a bottle of water and giggling about a story that Rose had just finished telling.

When we had got up to Alice's room earlier, the girls had wasted no time in sitting me down and demanding every single detail from my mind. Although at first I had tried to deflect the topic, self-conscious to the point of the extremes and not wanting to let my guard down fully, even though I had know them for years, after a while I had relented, and recounted the story of my night under the stars with Edward, right up to the moment when he had pulled me from the path of the car.

They had gasped in all the right places, and when I told them about the words he had used to describe how he felt about me I swear I saw even Rosalie tearing up. Alice had muttered something about claiming her winnings from Jasper, and I moaned once again as I realised that everyone had been aware of our attraction towards one and other, apart from ourselves.

After that topic was over we diverged into meaningless reminiscing, childlike board games that Alice had stashed in her room, and then the inevitable make over had begun. I had insisted that there was no point in doing my make up or clothes, because I would be going to sleep soon anyway, but that didn't deter them from attacking my nails and hair, fashioning it into plaits so that in the morning it would be "extra wavy."

There was only one more thing I wanted to discuss with the girls, and I was hesitant to bring up the topic, not knowing whether I was being paranoid.

"Guys there was something I wanted to…"

They both turned their attention to me, calming down after the giggling.

"Yes?" the answer was well rehearsed, practiced to perfection.

"There's this guy at work, and I don't know how -"

I was abruptly cut off as Alice stood above me, her hands placed daintily on her hips and a half scowl on her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you cannot seriously be thinking about going after another man already! You and Edward just got together, and so help me god if you ruin it I will hit you!"

Her vehemence shocked me into silence, but once I had recovered I saw the funny side of the outburst. Rose tugged gently on her elbow and guided her back into a seated position, where she continued to narrow her eyes at me.

"Ali, I don't think that's where Bella was going with the sentence. Why don't we actually give a chance to finish?" She comically rolled her eyes at me over Alice's head, and I nodded my thanks, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. This was quickly diminished when I remembered what I had wanted to talk to them about.

"My boss, James, was acting a bit … weird today. When I met him originally I thought he was really nice, but then once he hired me it kind of changed, and now it's a bit creepy and I don't know how to act because it could just be my imagination, or it could be that I'm being paranoid. But I don't think it is."

My ramble trailed off into nothingness, and the girls looked deep in thought. It was Rose who finally spoke up.

"What kind of stuff was he doing?"

"It was the way he was acting you know? Creepy. Strange. And he kept leering at me, I felt him watching me whenever I did something."

"I don't know, sorry Bells. Keep a look out, don't let your guard down. And I tell you what, we'll have an alarm system. If you ever need our help, or if you think something bad is going to happen, then send us a text saying 911. If any of us ever receive it, then we know the person is in trouble, agreed?"

Alice and I nodded in consent and after that we let it drop. Deciding it was time to call it a night, I grabbed a spare comforter off of the floor next to Alice's bed, and let her and Rose share the bed. I was quite comfortable on the floor, and I really didn't feel like going back to my own room. Tonight had been a girls night, like we used to have.

I lay awake with my thoughts as the other two dropped off to sleep, and I couldn't stop them racing around my brain, too energetic to stop.

How much had my life changed over such a short time span?

I had moved without any planning or objections on my part, from one city to another, which was at least a 3 and a half hour drive, probably more if I were the one driving. Alice drove like a maniac after all.

I had agreed to date a man I had known less than a week, and yet I felt completely safe in his presence, if not a little out of balance at the obvious differences between us.

I had found a job that would offer me at least a little bit of money, and yet I was seriously considering quitting if James started acting any stranger than he was at the moment.

That last thought pulled me up sharp. Was I really outgoing enough to do that? Could I stand up to James and tell him that I quit, after such a short time at the job? I lifted my head to look up at Rose and Alice's sleeping forms on the bed, and then thought about the guys, somewhere in the house. I let myself think about how much all these people would be willing to protect me, and how they would support my decision, and I was able to answer my own silent questions.

"Yes, yes I can do it." I breathed my answer into the silence of the night.

So that was my mind made up. If James acted weirdly again, then I would leave. Simple as. Until then, I would just see how things went.

I sighed in contentment then, but before I allowed myself to drift off to sleep there was one more thing I had to do.

I softly got up and retrieved my phone from the seat it had been flung onto earlier, and then returned to my pallet on the floor, careful not to disturb my friends. Flicking it into life I scrolled through the menu's until found the name I was looking for, and then typed out a short message.

_Good night, I'm thinking of you. - B x_

I hit send before I could think about how needy I sounded, and just hoped that he wasn't freaked out. A couple of minutes I was beginning to get worried, but ad if it had read my mind the phone buzzed in acknowledgement of a message and I hastily seized it, reading the message.

A calming wave spread through me, and I was finally able to settle down to sleep, a smile on my face, content in the knowledge that, at least for now, things were looking up for once in my boring, mundane life. The screen of the phone dimmed and then switched itself off beside me, but not before I was able to look at the message once more time.

_As I am of you. Good night and sweet dreams. Mine shall be of you. - E x_

*********

**I'm sorry! I really am! I had no idea what to do with this chapter, and I hate it. I honestly do not like it, but I felt like if I could just work through this one then the next one would flow nicely. I've yet to see if that is the case, but I thought I should give you guys this. **

**I know it's short, it's one of my shortest for a while. I was going to carry on into the next day, but that seemed painful and I'd rather do it when I'm in a writing mood. It's better that way, right?**

**Please review, tell me what you think. I know it's not much, but just review. I'm planning to be more frequent now, and people's thoughts encourage me like you wouldn't believe. **


End file.
